Switching Sides
by Mt1234
Summary: Hunting horcruxes, Harry, Ron and Hermione are captured by snatchers who bring them to Malfoy Manor. With help from Dobby, they escape, surprised to find Draco in tow. In all the confusion and chaos Harry finds himself falling fast for the shockingly handsome blonde. Now isn't the best time to find love, but the pair just fit togethe. Plus, there is still a war to be won.
1. Malfoy Manor

'I don't know'.

Harry's eyes snapped up in surprise, finally meeting the gaze he had been avoiding. Draco Malfoy leant stiffly against the tall mantle piece opposite, arms folded defensively across his chest.

'Son, come, look closer' Lucius said, his face bent down close to Harry's swollen one. ' see here, could that be his scar?'.

Harry watched, anxious as Draco shifted over toward him. There was no doubt that Draco would recognise Harry, even with the stinging hex that distorted his face. His hair was, as ever, an unruly Raven mop of curls, his scar, although stretched out on his swollen forehead, was evident, and above all, his eyes. Eyes that looked up at the blonde as he stood over Harry, eyes full of pain and sheer, absolute terror. This was it, Harry thought. Voldemort would be on his way soon, because Draco was going to tell everybody. Tell the snatchers, his parents, that they'd caught Harry Potter, and then it would be over. Over with three horcruxes left. The panic in Harry's chest started to rise up his throat, he couldn't breathe, he was going to -

'I said, I can't be sure' Draco drawled.

Harry blinked hard. Why was Malfoy doing this, he hated Harry. Why not take this opportunity to hand him over to the Dark Lord? Why not finally rid himself of the troublesome Harry Potter who'd always seemingly made his life a living hell?

Now Narcissa spoke up, her voice cold as her husbands. 'Lucius, if we call him, and this is not the boy, then we shall be punished. Severely'.

Greyback growled, forcing Harry with him as he spun to glare at Hermione.

'What about the Mudblood?' He said.

Narcissa turned to Hermione and frowned, then an ugly smirk spread across her pale face. 'Granger. Yes that's her! I've seen her picture in the profit with Potter... Draco?'

Malfoy glanced quickly at Hermione, eyes flashing, with anger, Harry thought, or fear?

'Maybe', he said hoarsely, 'I couldn't be sure'.

Now Harry knew Draco was lying. There was no way he wouldn't recognise Hermione. Sure, her hair was longer, more wild and untamed than before after months of living in forests and her face was gaunt, cheekbones sharper due to lack of a sufficient diet, but it there was no mistaking her for anyone else.

Lucius spoke up now, a nervous excitement barely contained in his voice. ' And here', he said, pointing to Ron, ' is this not the Weasly boy? See the hair? If these are Potters friends then we have almost certainly caught Potter!' Like his wife, he looked pointedly at his son. Harry watched as Malfoy withdrew further into himself, shaking his head, muttering quietly, 'I don't know Father, like I said, I can't be sure'.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak again, but a loud shriek interrupted her, as Bellatrix Lestrange stalked into the room.

The fear Harry had been feeling swelled as the woman marched toward him, her black eyes mad with hate and excitement and insanity.

'Ha!', She exclaimed, 'but is this not the Mudblood Granger?'

'Yes! Yes!' cried Lucius, ' and beside her we've caught Potter! Harry Potter!'

Bellatrix's eyes widened, darkening to a deathly pitch and stepped back to observe Harry, knelt on the floor before her. Then she yanked back her sleeve and Harry felt as though his heart might give out, as she revealed the snaking black tattoo on her forearm, the dark mark, ready to call her Master.

'Well then', she cackled, 'the Dark lord must be informed!'

Lucius yanked her arm back angrily. 'Bella I shall call him. Potter has been brought to my house, therefore I should -'.

He was cut short as Greyback growled deeply, his claws flexing deeper into Harry's shoulder. Harry groaned into the pain, eyes squeezed tight shut.

'I remind you Lucius, it was me that brought Potter here, I will be claiming the gold-'

Bellatrix cut him of with a cruel, mocking laugh. 'You think I want gold! Stupid, take the gold. I seek honour, I -'.

She froze as Lucius ripped his sleeve back, her eyes suddenly fixed on a point behind her. Her face fell, the flushed excitement draining instantly. 'STOP', she bellowed, 'Lucius, if you call him we will all die, do not summon him now!'.

Everybody in the room froze, startled, as the crazed witch marched toward the snatchers behind Harry.

'What is this?' She whispered, menace resonating in her voice.

'Sword'

'And where', she hissed, ' did you find that sword? Give it to me.'

'I reckon it's mine now miss, found it with em kids -.

Harry heard a bang, saw a flash of red light, then Bellatrix was in front of him again, Gryffindors sword in hand, her face so etched with fury Harry thought she might stab him with it then and there.

'I said where did you get this sword', she said, bearing down on Greyback, forcing him to his knees before her.

'Yeh mad woman' he grunted teeth bared in a snarl, 'let me go immediately'.

'This sword was sent to my personal vaults in Gringotts, so tell me, where did you find this sword!'. Bellatrix's voice has risen to the point of a scream, and Greyback shyed back, suddenly afraid.

'We found it in their tent alright! Release me'.

Without a word, Nellatrix released Greyback from her hold, and strode away from him.

'Draco, get rid of the wolves, immediately.' She ordered.

'Bellatrix' Lucius bellowed, ' in my house do not speak to my son like -'

'This situation is far worse than you can understand Lucius', Bellatrix paused, breathing deeply, eyes darting about the room madly.

'If this is Potter, the Dark Lord will want to know. But first we must, I must... I need to find out'. Her words were dark, and her tone frightened Harry more than anything else had thus far.

'Take these down to the cellar', she said, motioning at the mess of teenagers tied up across the room.

'Bella, you do not give orders in my House', hissed Lucius angrily.

'Do it! Bellatrix shrieked, 'you have no idea the danger we are in'.

Lucius paused uncertainly.

'Greyback, take the prisoners to the dungeon' Narcissa whispered.

'Wait', said Bellatrix sharply, 'all except for the Mudblood'.

Rons eyes widened in horror at this. ' NO!' He bellowed. ' Keep me, leave Hermione, keep-'.

Bellatrix silenced him with a hard slap.

'Don't worry, if she dies under questioning, I'll bring you up next'.

Ron choked, as Greyback forced him up and out of the room, dragging Harry and the other prisoners with him, leaving Hermione alone in the Room with Bellatrix and the Malfoys.

Greyback brought them down to a steep flight of stairs, shoving them down. Harry could fee Ron trembling beside him, could hear Greybacks snarling voice muttering profanities, but all he could think was about the pain that threatened to split his head open at any second. Voldermort was angry. Very angry. He tries to push away the cloudy vision that was playing out in his head, he needed to be here, needed to focus, to save Ron and Hermione and get out of here.

A blood curdling scream from above brought Harry back to his senses.

'HERMIONE' Ron bellowed, 'HERMIONE'. He struggled madly against the ropes binding him, but in vain, so opened his mouth to yell again.

'Shut up Ron' Harry hissed, 'we need to figure out how-'.

'HERMIONE', Ron yelled again.

'Ron!' Harry exclaimed angrily. 'We need a plan, stop yelling. Help me get these ropes off...'

'Harry? Ron?', a soft whisper came from somewhere in the darkness. 'Is that you?'

Harry saw a shadow move slowly toward them. Then suddenly, he recognised that voice, it clicked, 'Luna?', he asked.

'Yes, it's me' Luna called in a soft voice. 'Oh Harry, I didn't want you to be caught! Wait, Mr Ollivander?', she enquired sweetly. 'Mr Ollivander, can you pass me the nail please?'

Ollivander? Harry frowned in confusion. Why was Ollivander down here.

Within seconds Luna was beside Harry again, hands working at the bindings on Harry's wrist with a rusty nail. Harry winced slightly as the nail slipped and sliced his wrist. Above them, there was another shriek from Bellatrix, joined by a sobbing scream from Hermione.

'HERMIONE' Ron bellowed.

'Harry please stay still' Luna pleaded, ' I can't see anything -'.

Ron stopped yelling with a gasp. 'Deluminator', he said, ' - my pocket'.

Moments later, there was a click as Luna found the Deluminator, light filling the small room. Ollivander lay curled weakly in the corner, painfully thin and weak, Luna, beside Harry, was also thin, her eyes ringed with dark circles. Dean and Griphook stood hunched by the opposite wall, squinting into the sudden brightness. Finally able to see, Luna quickly cut the ropes binding the boys hands. Immediately Ron ran for the door, pounding hard with his fists as Hermione's screams continued to resonate through the basement. Harry could hear Bellatrix, could feel her rage.

'CRUCIO', she screamed, 'tell me now, what else did you take from my vault!'

Harry felt Hermione's screams like a physical wound, a dagger forcing its way into his heart. In utter desperation, he reached into the pouch around his neck that Hagrid had made him, looking for something, anything, that could get them out of here and to Hermione. Only the useless snitch, his broken wand and shards of mirror fragments, nothing that could help them. But then suddenly, Harry saw a flash of blue in the shard of mirror he held clutched in his hand. It was Dumbledores eye. Without stopping to question why the dead man would appear in his mirror, Harry cried desperately 'help us, we are in the cellar at Malfoy manor, please'.

As quickly as it had appeared, the eye was gone, and Harry couldn't believe he had really seen it in the first place.

From upstairs that heard Bellatrix scream again. 'How did you get this out of my vault?'

'We didn't, I didn't', Hermione's sobbed, ' it's a copy, it's a copy...'

'Bella' Lucius could be heard saying in his icy drawl, 'let us call the goblin up here. He can tell us whether this sword is a fake'.

Bellatrix clearly agreed to this, because a moment later, Lucius was ordering his son down to the basement to fetch the goblin.

Harry scrambles across the room to the goblin, grasping his shoulders harshly and shaking.'Griphook please, please. You have to tell them it's fake. Say the sword is fake'.

If Bellatrix could be dissuaded from the below that they had broken into her vaults then maybe... But Harry knew once that happened, Voldermort would be on his way. Right now, however, all he wanted was for Hermione to be safe. Everyone tensed as the door to their prison swung open, and Draco entered, his wand extended in front of him. He was pale and nervous, eyes searching the room and coming to rest on Harry. He frowned deeply at the bright light that filled the room, but didn't say anything as his eyes met Harry's. The look in his eyes confused Harry, worry, fear but no anger. Maybe he would-

Suddenly Harry's scar burst in pain. He'd been trying so hard to push it out, but Voldermort was so angry, and Harry was so tired. He fell to his knees with an anguished sob as his knees gave in. He heard Malfoy stride across the room, heard the grumbling of the goblin as he was pulled to his feet. Then he heard a loud crack, that echoed around the room. Forcing his eyes open, Harry was overjoyed to see do by the house elf, standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide.

'Harry Potter sir, you is being hurt!', Dobby exclaimed. 'Dobby is being angry that Mr Potter is in pain sir. And in Mr Malfoys home sir?'. This last part was said as a question, and Harry's eyes followed Dobby's to where Malfiy was standing with Griphook, frozen. Harry's happiness at seeing the elf was quickly stunted as he remembered the blonde standing in the room, remembered that the enemy has just seen their escape route.

'Please..', Harry croaked out hoarsely, not sure what else to say.

Malfoy turned sharply, and marched stiffly out if the room without looking at Harry. Nobody knew what would happen next, would Malfoy let his family know that their old house elf was currently in the basement, aiding the escape of their prisoners? Whatever, Harry knew they had to act fast. It felt as though someone was pushing a red hot spike into his head through his scar, but as Hermione screamed above them again, Harry banished the pain to the back of his mind and focuses on Dobby.

'Dobby, can you apostate people out of here?'

'Of course Dobby can mr Potter!' The elf cried.

'Take Luna and Dean and Olivander with you. Take them to...to -'

'Take them to Bill and Fleurs' Ron exclaimed

Dean rose to his feet quickly. 'No Harry. We can't leave you, we can help you'.

'Dean you need to leave with Dobby. Don't worry about us, Dobby will be right back and we will follow you there', Hardy said,Ron nodding in agreement. Without another word, Dobby scurried over to Ollivabder, grasping the old mans hand in his, extending the other to Dean and Luna. The two reached out to him, and with a loud crack they were gone, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the basement.

A loud shout sounded from the room above and Harry realised they must also heard the sound as Dobby disapparated. He also realised that Malfoy hadn't said anything. Maybe there was a chance the three of them could get out if here alive.

'Ron, we'll have to tackle them', he said, as they heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to them.

Ron gave a small nod, eyes fixed on the door. Moments later it swung open and Wormtail slouched into the room. His expression was one of manic confusion as he regarded the two boys, noticed the absence of three prisoners and all by the light of the strange suns Ron's Deluminator had produced. He opened his mouth to shout at the same time as Ron and Harry pounced. Ron made a grab for his wand, Harry's pressing a hand to his mouth. At the same time, Wormtail's hand shot out, gripping into Harry's throat tightly. Harry gasped and choked, as his windpipe was slowly crushed, white spots appearing in his vision and he found himself fighting hard to stay conscious. 'Wait', he managed to squeeze out 'you owe me Wormtail...your life. I saved you'

With that, Harry felt the hand on his throat slacken its hold as Wormtail's eyes widened. Astonished that Wormtail had done this, Harry managed to wrench himself free of the small, ratty man, gulping deeply at the stale air of the basement, chest burning. Wormtail seemed equally to be in shock, clearly not expecting himself to surrender to the boy. Ron finally managed to wrestle the wand from his grasp, holding it above him triumphantly. Wormtail stood frozen, his eyes wide with terror, transfixed on his hands, and suddenly Harry noticed why. The silver hand, the hand made for him by Voldermort was inching slowly up to his own throat.

'No- ' he cried, but in vain, as the hand found its place on his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. Voldemorts took us turned against him, as Pettigrew, in a moment of weakness, had faltered in his devotion to the dark lord and let Harry go.

'No!'. Harry, without a thought, yanked hard at the hand on Pettigrew's throat, but there was no use. He was beginning to turn blue.

'Relashio', Ron hissed, pointing the stolen wand at Wormtail, but that wouldn't work against Vildermorts powerful magic either.

'Harry we have to leave him.'

Then Hermione gave another horrible scream, and Harry knew it was time to go. Wormtail's now purple body slipped heavily to the ground and was still. Without hesitation, Harry and Ron made a dash for the door and up the stairs, bursting into the dark corridor leading to the drawing room.

Hermione lay curled at Bellatrix's feet, but the woman had her attention drawn on the small goblin who held the sword.

'And you are certain this isn't real?' She said.

'Yes madam, this sword was not forged by a goblin'.

Satisfied, Bellatrix drew herself up to her full height, sleeve rolled back agin to reveal her dark mark. 'Well then, it is time we summon our Lord', and with that, she pressed her wand to the mark. At once Harry felt his scar split open again, Voldermorts fury and rage rolling through him like jagged knives. Harry knew that they would suffer his wrath if he came to the manor to no retribution, if Harry and his friends escaped...

'I'm done with her Greyback', Bellatrix cackled, 'do what you wish'.

That was it for Ron. Wand outstretched he flung himself into the room.

'NOOOOOOO', he yelled.

In the seconds that followed, nobody moved, unsure how this situation had come to be, unsure what would happen now. Then Ron seized the moment, wand pointed at Bellatrix.

'Expelliarmus', he yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand. Harry caught it. Chaos ensued. Jets of light flew across the room, Harry dived to avoid a stupefy cursed at him, and then -

'NO BODY MOVE OR SHE DIES', screeched Bellatrix. She had an unconscious Hermione tightly in her grasp, silver knife pressed to her throat.

'That's it. Now drop the wands'

Harry dropped his wand quickly as he saw small beads of red appear at Hermione's throat. Ron dropped his.

'Draco pick up the wands' Bellatrix ordered. 'The dark Lord is on his way'.

Harry knew, he could feel it. His head was bursting with pain. Soon he would be close enough to apparate to them, and after that Harry saw no way out. Draco edged forwards and picked up the wands.

'Tie out little heroes back up again Greyback, and then you may do what you will with the Mudblood. I'm sure the Dark Lord will grant you her after what you have done tonight'.

All of a sudden there was a peculiar grinding noise above them. Harry looked up. Then the chandelier fell. Glass crashed everywhere, burying Hermione under the wreckage. In the midst of it, Harry saw Dobby, beaming at him. They were going to escape.

'Ron, come on' he bellowed, seizing Dobby's hand.

Ron rushed to them, cradling Hermione tightly against him, Harry seized the goblin in front of him, and then Dobby disapparated. The last thing he saw was a flash of silver, Bellatrix's knife, as she threw it with all her might at the escaping prisoners, and Draco Malfoy, as he widely launched himself at them. Then the world turned upside down and they were gone.

Twisting and turning, they flew though darkness, but within a matter of seconds they were out again, landing hard. Harry squinted into the bright white. It was cloudy, the air damp. They were on a broad flat beach, the salty smell filling his nostrils, he could hear the waves lapping gently. Harry pulled himself up gingerly. Every part of him hurt, most especially his head. Giddy happiness filled him. They made it! They were alive! Hermione was safe but - Harry went cold as he spun, heart turning to ice. Dobby was sprawled on the wet sand, eyes huge and afraid, red blood spiller out around him, staining the water. Bellatrix's knife was sticking deep into his small body. Harry heard himself whimper.

'Hermione', he called desperately, 'help him, Hermione please'.

Harry couldn't see as tears began to pour fast from his eyes, but he felt Hermione's hands on him gently.

'I'm sorry Harry', she whispered, her voice hoarse.

And Harry knew, knew there was nothing they could do for the little elf. He stumbled forward, clutching the tiny body to him as gently as he could.

'I'm sorry Dobby', he sobbed.

Dobby smiled easily up at him, his hand coming up slowly to cup Harry's face. 'Harry Potter is safe, Dobby is happy'.

Then his hand fell, his eyes grew vacant and Harry knew he was gone. He tenderly slid a hand over the elfs face, closing his eyes. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione, watching him sadly, tears in their eyes. And then he saw Draco Malfoy.

When Draco grabbed Harry's hand he hadn't been thinking about what the dark Lord, or his parents for that matter, would do to him. He hadn't thought about what Potter and his friends would say when they arrived only to find Draco with them. He hadn't even thought about why he had felt the need to go with Potter, but he knew that he did need to. That was all he was sure about. When he'd first realised it was Potter in his house, Potter who had been caught, Draco had felt an overwhelmingly unfamiliar urge to protect the boy. To do whatever he could to make sure the look of absolute fear and panic and pain in his eyes was vanished; the dark bruises and cuts that stood harshly against Potters pale skin soothed. The sudden rush of feeling had frightened Draco, but it had also alerted him, fine turned his senses. He knew in that moment he would do all he could to get Potter out of there alive.

And now he was here, on the beach, in god knows where, without the faintest idea what to do next.


	2. Shell cottage

With a momentous effort, Harry staggered to his feet, all the anger and hate and grief boiling up in him and he launched himself at Malfoy.

'This is your fault', he yelled, his fists pounding upon the blondes chest. His balled hands struck Malfoy hard, but he just stood, didn't fight back. Instead, his firm, strong hands reached up to grasp Harry's shoulder. This simple action seemed to ground him. Suddenly Harry's heart wasn't in it. He couldn't hurt anyone, not even Malfoy. Not now, when such a precious life had been lost. All he could think about was Dobby. He found his hands clutching at Malfoys shirt, body wracked with sobs. Then Malfoy pulled him in, gently held Harry against him. He still didn't speak, instead rubbing small circles into Harry's back. Slowly Harry found himself calming, the sobbing subsiding, tears stopped sliding down his face. He sniffed and cleared his throat awkwardly. The momentary peace didn't last long however. Harry heard an angry yell, and seconds later Ron was on them, pulling Malfoy away from him roughly. Harry stumbled back in shock, suddenly processing the fact that this was Malfoy. On the beach. With them. What the hell was he doing here.

'Get away from Harry', Ron snarled.

'Harry can make his own decisions, I've done nothing wrong', Malfoy said icily.

'I have to keep him safe, so that means away from you ferret'. He shoved Malfoy hard, furthering the distance between him and Harry.

'I suggest you take your hands off me Weasly', retorted Malfoy, in a voice that could make even the toughest of Death Eaters cower.

Ron grudgingly did, instead drawing his wand and keeping it trained on Malfoy.

'Why did you follow us Malfoy?', Ron asked.

'That's none of your business'

'I think you'll find it became our business when you decided to tag along', Ron said mockingly.

'Just trust me', replied Malfoy.

'Trust you?! Mate you must be kidding, you're a bloody death eater for gods sake. I'll bet you've come to take Harry back to daddy, so you can hand him over to Vol- he-who-must-not-be-named together'.

Malfoy seemed to be oozing venom as he viciously ripped back the sleeve of his left arm. No mark. 'Weasly, for I wanted you dead, you'd be dead'.

'That doesn't prove anything', Ron said bluntly. He still had his wand held up, standing defensively between Harry and Malfoy.

'Fine, do you Veritaserum?', said Malfoy.

'Wha- you honestly think...', Ron seemed too stumped for words, the thought that Malfoy might not be what he thought he was was too much for his brain to comprehend.

'Fine', he finally decided, 'mione, you have any?'.

Hermione was just a short way behind them, she limped slowly over. Pale bruises were blooming on her face and arms, a small line of dried blood on her neck, but aside from that she didn't seem dangerously hurt. Harry knew she was strong, but still he admired his friend and her courage.

'In my bag Ron', she said, 'holding the beaded bag out to him. 'Wait, first', she paused, turning to Harry. 'Harry?'

Harry's eyes suddenly refocused and he realised he's completely zoned out. His head was so out of place right now, he couldn't concentrate on Malfoy, or why he was here, or what had just happened between them, why he suddenly didn't hate the blonde.

'Yeah?', he said dumbly.

'Harry are you ok?', Hermione said gently, her eyes slightly glazed as she looked at him.

Harry shook his head slowly, not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't care about Malfoy being here, right now that wasn't what was important.

'I want to bury him'

Yeah, of course mate', Ron said gently, hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Without magic'.

Hermione nodded, her eyes filling again with tears. 'Ok'. Her voice was kind and soft, Harry could feel it filling some of the hollowness inside his chest, but he knew he would never feel quite whole again, not with Dobby gone now too.

'What about him?', Ron said, jabbing his wand at Malfoy.

'I don't care', Harry said, 'question him, whatever'.

'We'll help you first Harry', said Hermione.

Ron nodded reluctantly. He quickly cast a charm to bind Malfoy's hands together, warning him that if he tried anything funny, he'd regret it. They decided that they'd use the Veritaserum once they're finished saying goodbye to the elf. Then they're be able to head for shell cottage.

Draco was angry with himself. Why had he let himself be so weak, given in to what he really wanted, struck out against his father. At the moment, it felt like the worst decision of his life. None of them trusted him, which he guessed was fair enough, but they didn't even like each other. He couldn't stand Weasel, and Granger was just a know it all, and Harry- well actually Draco didn't know what to think about Harry anymore. Ever since Harry had been forced in front of him at the Manor, he'd felt an overpowering urge to help Harry, protect him. He really wasn't enjoying seeing Harry in such pain, and so afraid; unusual, he thought, typically I'd love to see the boy suffer. At least he had done when the teachers had handed out detention, or taken away house points, but this was a different type of danger, and it had made him realise things about himself he wasn't quite ready to know. He also felt guilty, felt responsible for Harry's sadness. Maybe if he'd done something more back there, tried harder to help, then the house elf wouldn't be dead, and maybe he'd have a chance with them against the Dark Lord. Draco hadn't thought much about what he was doing when he had pulled Harry in, and he realised he was always rather impulsive around the boy. Draco had felt it again, the overwhelmingly possessive urge to protect the boy, his eyes red with tears, the skin of his arms and face bruised and bloody, and so painfully thin with a five fingered bruise becoming slowly darker on his neck.

Since sixth year, his life had been hell, forced into doing things he would never do of his own accord but disobey the Dark Lord would be at the expense of your life. So when Draco saw an out, he took it. Draco been drawn to Harry. Maybe it was because he knew that Harry was the only way Voldemort could ever be stopped, maybe because he wasn't an evil masochist who wanted to see people dead. Or maybe it was just because it was Harry Potter and he was Draco Malfoy, and deep down Draco knew they'd always been drawn together, always passionate in their feelings for one another. Maybe Draco didn't hate Harry so much

The three of them dug a shallow grave, up in the dunes, Malfoy watching silently. Harry said he thought Dobby would like it. Hermione agreed. It was peaceful and quite, so far away from the hateful, angry and violent worThe sky was huge across the horizon, the sea turning from grey to blue as the afternoon sun broke through the crowds. The four of them stood round the little grave once they're finished. Hermione had collected a small bunch of pink flowers that littered the tall grasses if the dunes, and sheknelt to place them delicately on the grave.

'Thank you', Harry whispered.

The brunette looked so small and tired, his eyes held so much grief and pain, too much, and Draco felt a hollowness in his chest, a desperate longing churning within him to take the boy back into his arms and make sure that that look was never in his eyes again. Draco shivered. What was he thinking? Since when did he want to hug Potter? He didn't think he even liked Potter. Shaking the odd feeling off, Draco stood.

'Come on then Harry', Hermione said, her hand extended out to him. Harry took it gratefully.

They moved out of the dunes, back onto the sandy flats, and that's when Ron rounded on Draco.

'Don't think you're coming with us any further, ferret', he spat.

'The deal was Weasly, that I'd take the Veritaserum before any decision was made', Malfoy drawled back coolly.

'Malfoy's right Ron', Harry said slowly, 'that was what we said'.

'Even so', Ron said, 'it's hardly like we're going to find out anything we don't know! He's a death eater and he wants Harry dead. That's all there is too it'.

Hermione sighed heavily. 'Only one way to be sure', she said as she pulled a small glass vial out from the beaded bag. 'Three drops should do it I think'.

She held the dropper out to Malfoy, delicately dropping the potion onto his tongue. His face became Stargell calm, a dopey smile stretched out across his face.

'Now what?', said Ron.

'Ask him questions, I guess' Harry replied,

'What's your name?'

'Draco Malfoy'

'Well that's a waste of a question!', Ron exclaimed.

'I was just checking', muttered Harry.

'Ok, do you support he-who-must-not-be-named?', said Hermione.

'No'

'Why?'

'Because he is killing people. And because...', Malfoy seemed to be struggling with himself, trying to keep the words in. 'Because he wants to kill Potter'.

Hermione nodded slowly, Harry and Ron frowning.

'And why are you here?', she said.

'I saw an opportunity for an out, so I took it. And Potter', he added at the end.

'What about Harry?', Ron asked defensively.

'I don't know', said Malfoy, who was also frowning now.

'Will you hurt him?', asked Hermione.

'No'.

'Do you want to hurt him?', said Ron.

'No'

'What about your father?', said Harry, who had been watching the blonde thoughtfully.

'My father has made his choice', said Malfoy bitterly.

'So whose side are you on?', Hermione said.

'I'm against the Dark Lord'

'Not with us?', Harry said.

'Not with anyone', Malfoy said, 'I don't believe that anyone should die, or be hurt, I want Potter to be safe, and for that to happen, I need to disregard the Dark Lord'.

'What's your deal with Harry!', Ron exclaimed angrily, 'you hate each other'.

'That's what I thought', said Malfoy, his eyes meeting Harry's, burning into them.

There was an awkward moment of silence, Harry gently blushing, Ron looking green. Hermione cleared her throat.

'Right, well i think we can trust him for now', she said.

'Why?', said Ron.

'Were you not present for this conversation Weasly?', Malfoy said snidely.

Ron turned red with anger, but with a warning look from Hermione, he decided it was best not to fight back, instead turning away from Malfoy and stalking up the beach, to where she'll cottage could be seen.

When they eventually reached the little house, Harry found he could barely keep his eyes open. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night, and the warmth of the cottage was so inviting he just wanted to-

'Harry! Ron! Hermione!'

Bill came running out of the painted wooden door to greet them, beaming. He embraced them hard, and Harry grinned half heartedly back at him.

'Bring them in Bill, don't keep them out there, they can hardly stand up!', Fleurs voice sang from inside.

The cottage was petite, with four little Windows set into the grey and green stone. Little shells decorated window frames, and a lazy plume of smoke puffed from the chimney. A hazy glow hung about it, and Harry guessed it must be enchanted, it looked pretty magical, that was for certain. Bill ushered them inside, but froze when he saw Malfoy.

'What the hell is he doing here?', he growled, blocking the doorway so that Malfoy couldn't pass through. Harry felt a small wave of contempt for Bill, but tried to push it down. Of course he would be angry, a supposed Death Eater in his house. But Malfky wasn't a Drath Eater.

'It's alright Bill, he's safe', Harry explained tiredly, 'we've tested him'.

Bill grimaced, but reluctantly stood away from the door, letting Malfoy pass in.

They all collapsed into chairs, all apart from Draco, who stood awkwardly against the wall, aware the invitation was extended to him. Harry felt a small twinge in his gut at the sight of Malfoy standing alone. Malfoy wasn't his friend, but he didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

'Malfoy, sit', he said, gesturing to the seat next to him.

Malfoy gave him a small nod of thanks, striding to the chair and sat. Harry felt an odd warmth come over him, but decided to ignore it. Malfoy didn't, wouldn't make him feel like that.

Within minutes they were served with piping hot tea, sandwiches and biscuits. Silence descended upon the small group as they hungrily ate.

'Woah, when did you guys last eat properly', Bill said, slightly concerned.

Ron shrugged and Harry gave him a jokey grimace.

'Hasn't exactly been 5 star hotels for us Bill', he said.

'So what have you been doing?', Fleur asked, coming in to join them.

'I'm sorry guys', Harry started, 'I would tell you, it's just that Dumbledor-'

'No we understand', said Bill reassuringly, 'we just want to know you're ok?'

'Yeah', Harry said softly, 'we're fine'.

'For now', Malfoy muttered under his breath.

'Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?!' snapped Ron, sitting up a rubble in his chair, glaring at the blonde.

'What do you think it means', Malfoy replied snidely.

'Guys', Harry chided.

Both boys reluctantly leant back in their chairs.

'What do you mean Malfoy?' Harry said. He didn't think Malfoy would hurt them, but Ron was right, his words weren't very comforting.

Malfoy sighed heavily. 'I just mean, Potter, getting caught by a bunch of incompetent snatchers isn't a very good omen for your future endeavours. I'm sure your aware the the Dark Lord is much more proficient than a bunch of werewolves, and if you can't defend yourselves against them...'. He trailed off, seeing the hurt frown on Harry's face. 'Wouldn't want our Golden boy getting hurt now would we?', he joked lightly.

Harry flushed. Draco noted that he rather liked the pink blush of the boys face, vowing to make sure he teased him more often. Hermione leant forward in her chair, eyes fixed on him.

'Draco, we can't explain why what happened tonight happened. It's up to Harry what we tell you'

'Like we would tell him anything', Ron interrupted

'Ron!', Hermione scolded, 'honestly!

'I'll think about it', said Harry carefully.

Draco felt a surge of compassion for the boy, who as of yet, hadn't rejected him. Now that he'd left his family, he had no one, except maybe he had Potter. Harry seemed to have accepted Draco's presence, and for that he was grateful.

'Well I'm exhausted', said Hermione, 'I suggest we get some rest.'

Harry and Ron agreed, eyes already drooping.

'We only have two spare rooms for you', Bill said, coming back into the room. 'So I'm afraid you'll have to share. Hermione, I think it's best you share with Ron, then Harry- sorry mate, you'll have to share with Malfoy in the other. I've laid out some warm clothes for you to change into. Take however long you need, and if you want anything, we'll be down here'.

'Where's Luna?' Harry suddenly said. Malfoy had forgotten, in all the chaos, about the other prisoners who had been rescued from the basement.

'Don't worry Harry, they arrived just before you did, but we sent them all straight to bed of course', said Fleur. 'Luna, and Dean of course, are very keen to help but none of them were in any fit state to do anything but sleep, and I think it's time you should do the same'. She said this firmly, her hands on her hips. Harry could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer, even thought there was no way he was going to deny himself a warm bed now, even if he did have to share a room with Malfoy. Actually, he wasn't sure if he minded that that much.

They followed Bill up the small stairs, which creaked satisfyingly under foot, to a small corridor. 'Ron, Hermione, this ones yours' he said, tapping a door on the left, 'you two are just down there on the right', he said to Malfoy and Harry. Wishing his friends a good sleep, Harry made his way down the corridor, blonde in tow. He suddenly felt nervous. It was one thing Malfoy joining their little group, but another to be alone with him. Harry scolded himself for this. Since when did Malfoy make him feel anything but angry? He put it down to lack of sleep or maybe the isolation from society he'd been living in for the past few months. He couldn't allow himself to start thinking about Malfoy in any way other than as a potential ally, just because he was the first reasonable looking bloke Harry stumbled upon. Alright, Malfoy was more than reasonable, he just had to be bloody gorgeous, but Harry refused to acknowledge that. Fancying Malfoy would not be good for his health, or his sanity. Malfoy's an arrogant git, he reminded himself silently.

The room was small but cosy, like the rest of the house. The walls were a pale sea blue, they almost seemed to drift like waves, a faint salty smell in the air. Curtains framed a little window that looked out into the beach and there was a small fire place, in which a little fire glowed lazily. Then he noticed the bed. The one bed. It was big, crisp white linen sheets, massive pillows and a warm, seaweed green blanket. Great. He had to share with Malfoy.

Draco was overjoyed that he would be sharing a bed with Harry. Potter, he checked himself firmly. Harry was an attractive guy, and he was finding himself increasingly drawn in, and had decided not to resist it. So what if he like Harry Potter? His parents weren't here any more to reprimand him and now that they were on the same side...Perhaps the time apart had made Draco realise his feelings for the smaller boy. True he had been obsessing over him for years, always interested in what he was doing next, how he was doing it. Maybe he had been lying to himself all along, or maybe they had both grown up, and fallen out of their childish rivalry. Either way, Draco wasn't bothered. He was still, at the end of the day, a Malfoy, and Malfoy's got what they wanted, by any means.

Harry had never been hugely self conscious before, but he was now, as Malfoy began to strip and put on the new, clean clothes left out by their hosts. Malfoy's body was incredible, not that Harry was looking. He was tall, his skin smooth and gleaming. He must have been working out, because he was extremely toned, and his stomach sported an impressive set of abs. Harry knew his body was nothing like that. He was pale, and thin, even more so than before after months of not eating properly. Large bruises stained his skin, small cuts and burns, no part of him was as flawless as Malfoy. Sure he was strong, but his muscles were wiry and he looked weak in comparison. So he just stood by his side of the bed unmoving, unsure what to do.

'Nervous Potter?', Malfoy teased, his shirt hanging undone as he eased the covers of his side of the bed back and slid in.

'I promise I won't look, unless of course you want me to', he said huskily with a wink.

Harry blushes deeply at that, involuntarily shivering.

'Shut up Malfoy, I was just er-'. He hesitated, not having prepared for a conversation of this tone.

Malfoy sighed dramatically. 'Are you always this inarticulate? Just get ready for bed Harry, I won't peek'. This only succeeded in making Harry blush deeper.

Draco was secretly pleased at the reaction Harry was having to him. His blush was very endearing and every second more Draco spent in his company he was realising he definitely did like Harry. Quite a lot. He was smart and thoughtful and loyal. The change in his feelings towards the boy were sudden to say the least, and unexpected, but he was willing to welcome them. The question was, what was Harry thinking? Draco lied when he said he wouldn't look. He did. Harry took his shirt off hurriedly, clearly trying to hide himself, and Draco delta surge of affection for him, which felt odd. Never before had he felt affectionate about someone. Granted, Harry was thinner than he, less muscular, but he was toned, beautiful, was the word that came to mind. Draco cringed inwardly at that. What was becoming of him? He was shocked however at the uncountable number of scars and bruises that littered Harry's chest, new and old. Draco knew Harry had had a hard time, but this was something else, something more than a couple of fights and sleeping rough.

'Harry...', he whispered, his eyes wide.

'You said you wouldn't look', Harry snapped back angrily, face flaming, quickly pulling a clean t shirt over his head, and falling onto the bed. Draco silently cursed himself. He needed to tread delicately around Harry if he wanted the boys trust; he needed Harry's if he wanted to survive out here against The Dark Lord.

Harry clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so Draco rolled over onto his side, facing Harry, who had his back to him. 'Goodnight', he whispered softly, and with a wave of his wand, the lights went out. Sometime before he went to sleep, as he slipped hazily into his dreams, he heard Harry's voice, small and quiet. 'Goodnight Draco'.


	3. The Beach

The pain in Harry's head was blinding, his scar felt like it was bursting open. Voldemort was angry, more angry than Harry had ever felt. Harry could see Riddle raging through the Manor, debris flying around him as his death eaters cowered before him. 'YOU HAD THE BOY AND YOU LET HIM GO' he screeched. Harry struggled to pull himself out of the dream, out of Voldemort's mind but he couldn't. He was weak, his soul felt empty, but also so full, full of grief and sadness and loneliness. He could feel himself shaking and thrashing, he couldn't breathe, the pain was too much-

'HARRY'

The firm voice jolted him out of it, strong hands curling around his arms and pinning him into the bed so he couldn't fight. He awoke with a sob, tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. He was sweating and shivering at the same time, his breathing rapid. 'Voldemort', he choked out, 'Dobby...Hermione was hurt, Ron, I...'

'Shhhh, shhhh Harry' the voice said in a gentle hum, 'relax, I've got you'.

His tears wouldn't slow however, everything that had happened, the Manor, Bellatrix, Dobby, Dumbledores eye, the horcruxes, and now the hallows...He could feel the words pouring out of his mouth, knew he probably wasn't making any sense but he couldn't stop himself. All the emotion that had built up inside of him was spilling out, overflowing. He didn't even mind, he realised, when he remembered that the kind voice, the warm arms holding him, the hands stroking away his tears, belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been deep in sleep when Harry's moaning had woken him. He'd roused slowly, not able to gauge the situation, but had eventually realised that Harry was having a nightmare. The state the boy was in frightened Draco more than he cared to admit. He was deathly pale, a sheen of sweat soaking his bare skin, tears rolling down his face. Throwing his arms round Harry was all he could think to do, trying his best to wake him. Harry finally responded, but reality seemed to be just as bad as his dream had been. His sobs were broken by choked words, about Dumbledore, his elf, and what else Draco was not sure, but the just of it was all bad. He felt a desperate pain clench his heart as he thought about what Harry had been though these past few months, years even. He didn't want to press him though, he was clearly too wound up to talk sense to Draco now, so he just pulled Harry into his chest, hands rifing through his hair gently, whispering nonsensical words of comfort into his ear. Slowly, Harry calmed down, and still in Draco's arms, he fell asleep.

Bright sunlight edged around the small curtains, waking Harry. His head and throat were sore, his body stiff, but he felt warm and safe. Then he noticed Draco's arms around him. Noticed how snugly he had wound himself into the blonde boy, Harry's head tucked under his chin, legs tangled together. He blushed deeply, even though there was no one to see them like this. How on earth had this happened, when only yesterday, he and Malfoy had been nemeses and why did this feel so not wrong? They seemed to fit together. Harry drew carefully back, so as not to wake the boy, rolling carefully out of the bed. Malfoy looked so peaceful in sleep, almost angelic, the guarded mask he wore completely vanished. Harry could appreciate how beautiful he was, even though, he reminded himself, he definitely didn't fancy him. It would be too ridiculous if, in the middle of this war with so many people dying and getting hurt, he were to fall for someone, especially if that someone were Draco Malfoy. Especially since Harry didn't even know if he and Malfoy were friends. He found his way to the bathroom so he could shower. He stood in the hot water for a long time, letting it pour over him and tried not to think about where the day would lead him. First off, he decided, he needed to figure out how he was going to face Malfoy. Not only was he embarrassed about waking up in the blondes arms, but last night he had sobbed into him whilst he poured his heart out. What had he told Malfoy? His memories where hazy and confused, being half asleep his dreams had mixed with the reality. Him and his friends hadn't yet talked about what they where going to do about Malfoy, so telling him what he had may have been a bad move.

Harry reluctantly shut the water off, climbing out and wrapping himself in a huge, fluffy white towel. He got dressed slowly, drawing out the minutes to prolong the time spent hidden away in the bathroom, where he didn't have to see Malfoy, or talk about Horcruxes. Eventually, however, he was done. Once back out in the corridor, he could hear a steady chatter from downstairs, everybody else must be up already he thought. Here goes.

Draco was disappointed when Harry had slid away from him this morning, but was pleased that the boy hadn't freaked out, or hit him or something. Surely that was progress? He'd pulled himself out of bed minutes later and made himself presentable. His clothes where slightly crumpled and his hair was tousled instead of combed neatly back, but he thought that the best way to approach things today would be gently and carefully, and his normal, sleek and harsh look may not help him with his cause. Stomach rumbling, he left the bedroom and made his way down to the kitchen. Luna and Hermione already sat at the long dining table, talking quietly in grave voices. They stopped as Draco entered.

'Good morning', he said cordially.

Luna gave him a slightly dazed smile

'I knew you'd be here', she said happily.

'What's that supposed to mean?', he asked, trying hard not to sound irate.

''You were kind to me, at the Manor. I don't think your souls is bad'.

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. She might be mad, but he's grown to like he girl after he'd spent weeks sneaking extra food down to the dungeons for her and the other prisoners.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'I heard Harry last night', she said, 'he's having dreams again'.

'I'm quite sure that Potter can handle a nightmare or two Granger', Draco asked, slightly confused at her anxious tone.

'You don't understand, they aren't exactly dreams', she paused, frowning. 'Oh, I told him to tell me if they started again, why must he always be so gallant about it!'

'Are you going to explain?', Draco said, hating the worry that was injected into his words. He might have accepted them, but he just couldn't understand were all this was coming from, all these feelings for Harry.

'Harry has visions, not like divination as such, but he can see Vol- he who must not be named. And he can feel it. I can tell it's bad when his scar hurts'

Draco wasn't exactly satisfied with this. So Harry could see into Voldemort's mind, what else could he do?

'Well can it work the other way? Will Harry be hurt? What if-'

'You like him don't you', Luna said interrupting him. She'd been quiet, watching them, watching him.

'What!', Draco exclaimed in what he hoped was a convincing manner. 'Me! Like Potter! No wonder they call you Loony', he sneered.

'Hey', Hermione said defensively.

'You called him Harry', Luna said, as if that was all the evidence she needed to give.

'So? You call him Harry'. Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

'And also because you're still here', she said, smiling sweetly at him.

'I can't like him', he said, his voice dampened. 'I shouldn't'

'But you do', said Luna simply.

'But he's Harry Potter', Draco replied, not prepared to admit it.

'And you're Draco Malfoy. I don't like you, but I think Luna's right, you aren't a bad person.', Hermione said in a small voice. 'In a weird way it makes sense. Be careful with Harry, promise me? He's been through an awful lot'.

Draco grimaced at the words, which were altogether too honest for him. He wasn't used to these Gryffindors professions of feelings and sentiment.

'I know', Draco replied softly, wistfully.

'I know what it's like to pretend you don't love someone Malfoy', Hermione said.

'Love!', Draco nearly shouted, 'who said anything about Love?'

Before the conversation could go any further however the boy himself, the object of their discussion entered the kitchen. They all froze awkwardly.

'Sleep well Harry?' Draco asked smoothly.

A bright flush bloomed on Harry's cheeks. He didn't look as rough this morning, thought his eyes were still puffy, and the bruise on his throat had turned a dark purple.

'Fine', Harry replied, refusing to make eye contact.

Breakfast passed quickly, Bill and Fluer were down shortly behind Harry, cooking them up a feast for for Hogwarts, with eggs and bacon and toast. The smell of the frying bacon enticed down a half asleep Ron and then Dean. Ollivander and Griphook where still in bed, unable to get up. They say companionably as they are, chatting jovially about the family and how everyone was doing, and for a moment, it felt like things were back to normal. But if course they weren't, and all too soon it was time to get back to business. Harry, Ron and Hermione needed to talk, just the three of them, to decide first what they would do about Malfoy, then plan their next move, they still had horcruxes left to find. Malfoy excused himself once breakfast is over, clearly sensing their need to talk without his presence.

'I don't trust him at all', said Ron, as soon as the blonde was out of sight.

'Well of course not, he's Malfoy', Dean agreed with a frown.

'I do', said Harry simply with a small shrug.

'Why on Earth-', exclaimed Ron, rounding in Harry.

'Ron, do you have any idea the number of spells placed on this house?', Hermione asked, her voice studious, and a wave of painful nostalgia washed over Harry and he felt as though they were back at Hogwarts, studying in the library. 'Well I do', she continued, clearly not expecting an answer, 'and the fact that Malfoy was able to get through those defences proves he doesn't pose a threat. You may not like him, but Malfoy is on our side now'.

Ron scowled at that. 'This doesn't mean we tell him anything'.

'I think I already did', said Harry, the fierce blush returning to his cheeks.

'You did what!' Ron looked at him aghast, not quite believing that both of his best friends seemed to have accepted Malfoy into their little group.

'You told Malfoy, but you won't tell us', grumbled Dean. 'I don't really see how that's fair.

'It's not about fair. I trust Harry, so if he trusts Malfoy, so do I', said Luna. 'Come now Dean. Your head is so full of Nargles it's a wonder you are still functioning'. And with that she led Dean away and out of the kitchen, a bemused look on his face.

'So you've spoken to Malfoy?' Ron asked haughtily.

'Sort of. I um, well I guess, last night I had a dream and er', Harry was stumbling over his words, his blush deepening. He didn't want his friends to know about how he'd cried in Malfoy's arms last night. Again. He was embarrassed enough as it is.

'What matters is that Malfoy knows' Hermione said, clearly sensing Harry was uncomfortable. He sent her a grateful smile. 'I'm inclined to think that it would actually be quite useful to have him onside'.

Now that surprised Harry. How could Malfoy help them against Voldemort?

'He's the son of one of the most infamous Death Eaters, and I'm sure he's encountered Voldemort. If we have to fight them, it would be useful to know what their weak spots are. Who knows, Malfoy might even be able to help us finding the horcruxes. He might know something more about the hallows'.

Ron groaned. 'Are you serious Hermione? You want to drag that brat around with us just in case he might be able to help?'

'Yes', said Hermione firmly, 'plus, I think Harry rather likes having him around' she teased, a sly smile sneaking into her face.

'Hermione!' Ron and Harry exclaimed together.

I do not like Malfoy', Harry said unconvincingly.

'It would be ok if you do', Hermione said.

'No it wouldn't', snapped Ron.

'Well it doesn't matter anyway because I don't like him', Harry said, standing up with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Sure', said Hermione, but she knew better. Harry might talk himself he didn't, but she'd always suspected there might be some feelings hidden very deeply between the two of them, feelings they would never admit to or realise. But now, in all this chaos, the anchors they had in one another seemed to be the most stable thing. She wanted someone to make Harry happy, and she knew Malfoy could do that, if only the both got over themselves and spoke to one another.

'Right', said Harry, promptly steering the subject of their conversation well away from his somewhat confusing feelings for Malfoy.'so we all agree Malfoy is in?'.

'Of course', Hermione said. She looked pointedly at Ron.

'Oh whatever', he huffed.

Hermione beamed at him, and Harry could practically see Ron melt. Talk about him harbouring a secret crush, couldn't they just get on with it already and tell each other?

They agreed to spend the rest of the day in the beach, deciding that after months of chaos and running and stress, they needed a tiny bit of respite before they where thrown back in the deep end. Plus they had all agreed that their next move needed to be to speak to Ollivander and Griphook, however Fleur had them under lockdown, and she refused to let the three of them interrogate until the pair were back on their feet. That's how Harry ended up on the beach, late afternoon sun golden as the sand, gentle breeze across his skin, lying next to a half naked Draco Malfoy. He couldn't keep his eyes off him.

Draco could feel Harry watching him. A slight smirk bent his lips, but he kept his eyes shut, relaxing into the suns warmth. He was enjoying himself, for the first time in months, and he was ready to admit to himself that this was because Harry was here beside him. They weren't fighting, no insults had been thrown, in fact they seemed to flourish in one another's company. Draco had certainly never heard Harry giggle before now, and the pink blush that stood permanently on his cheeks around Draco was getting to be to much for the blonde. He didn't know how long he could last around Harry like this before the urge to throw Harry down and take him got too much. He shivered at the thought, appalled at himself. They'd spent the rest of the morning talking; Hermione and Ron had also joined them. Apparently they had reached the rescission that Draco could help them on their quest in defeating the Dark Lord and so they'd told him everything. About the horcruxes, the hallows, the connection between Harry and Voldemort. It scared him, all this knowledge, as well as the trust they had so quickly put in him. They might not be friends, but it was clear they were fighting against the same thing. What's more they were all fighting for Harry.

Draco stretched out languidly on his towel and turned into his side, opening his eyes to look at Harry. He was staring off into the distance, where the others were playing happily in the sea.

'You know you can take your shirt off Potter', Draco said, 'this is the beach, no one is going to arrest you'. He felt uneasy about the way Harry had kept his clothes on, like he was hiding something. He remembered Harry's reaction to Draco seeing him shirtless last night, and it worries him.

'Why on earth would you want me naked Malfoy?' Harry replied with a snort.

'That's a good question Harry', Draco said, drawing himself up onto his hands and knees and crawling slowly toward the brunette.

Harry laughed nervously, but froze as Draco reached him, his hands finding their way to the hem of his t-shirt.

'Don't', he tried to whisper, but the word got caught in his throat.

'Harry listen to me. You are beautiful, and I want to see you. I couldn't laugh at you', Draco said, hand slipping beneath Harry's shirt to brush gently against his waist.

Harry sighed into the touch, his eyes momentarily fluttering closed.

'It's, I'm...'. Harry was choking up, and Draco was alarmed to see tears sparkle in his eyes.

'Hey, I'm sorry, I wouldn't force you', he said quickly, backing away slightly.

'No it's not you, it's er, well, I,

Draco waited patiently as Harry stuttered through the words. As much as it used to annoy him, He found Harry's inability to ever formulate a sentence rather adorable. Cringe he thought to himself.

'I don't exactly look like you', Harry finally finished, his ears going red.

'Well thank goodness', Draco joked, 'I'd hardly be interested in another Malfoy'.

'You're interested?', Harry said, peering up at him through his glasses.

'What else would I be doing Potter? But that's besides the point, now get undressed'.

Now Harry really did go red.

'I don't think, Malfoy, I thought you just said...'

'For goodness sake Harry, I just don't understand why, on a day like today, you sit out in full clothing, I'm hardly asking you to strip so I can fuck you here and now'. Harry's eyes widened in alarm at that. 'Although...' Draco added, unable to resist himself.

He knew he needed to take things slowly with Harry, not frighten him, but it was hard when the realisation that he wanted Harry had hit him so square on and so fast. He didn't know where to put his feelings.

'I've got a lot of scars', Harry whispered after a moments silence. He kept his face down, not meeting Draco's eyes.

'That's ok', Draco said softly, bringing his hand to Harry's face, forcing Harry's to look at him. 'Show me'.

Slowly, reluctantly, Harry pulled his t shirt over his head. He wasn't lying about the scars, his back was littered with thin vase he's and scratches, some looked years old, but the skin was smooth, and Harry's beauty overwhelmed him. 'Harry' he whispered, just like the night before, but this time, Harry didn't fight him. 'You are beautiful, ok?'

'It's embarrassing', Harry said, 'and it's my fault'.

Draco frowned, a sickening worry creeping slowly into his stomach. What was Harry taking about.

'I don't understand, you've been through a lot Harry, these scars show what you've achieved'.

'That's the thing', Harry whispered, 'I got these before, before I was a wizard, I mean'.

Draco smiled softly. 'You've always been a wizard'.

'Before I knew then', he said.

Draco looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue.

'I didn't know about magic until Hogwarts', he said.

'What!?', Draco exclaimed, 'but I thought-'

'Yeah everyone does.' Harry's vice was flat and Draco senses the vulnerability Harry was showing right now. If he didn't tread carefully, Harry would shut him off and that would be it, before it even begun.

'Tell me', he said, folding Harry's hands into his own.

'I lived with my relatives till I was eleven' he said, 'my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin. They hated magic, and me'.

Draco's frown deepened, but he didn't interrupt. The sickening feeling in his stomach intensified.

'I lived in a cupboard, under the stairs, and I do my chores, and sometimes-'

'A cupboard!', Draco exclaimed, 'they made you sleep in a cupboard!'

'Yeah, I guess but-'

'No buts Harry, that's abuse'. Draco could feel anger rising through him.

'It wasn't that bad, a bit dusty, but-'

'You lived in a cupboard Harry', Draco exclaimed, 'there is absolutely no way you can justify that!'. He felt his heart breaking slightly, his chest bursting with a consuming sadness as he pictured a small Harry, cranked up in the dark, afraid.

'Did they do this to you?', he asked, his voice low, anger threatening to force its way out in a shout.

'Yeah some of it', Harry's said, 'only sometimes. They only hit me when I was bad. Sometimes I overslept, or when I was ill and then I couldn't do my chores, so I guess it was my-'.

'Don't you dare say it was your fault Harry', Draco muttered darkly. His hand reached out to caress along a particularly long scar, that stretched between two ribs. 'What was this?'

'That was my cousin, Dudley', Harry said, and Draco was satisfied to see anger flare in Harry's eyes, replacing the resigned acceptance he had seen before.

'Dudley was a lot bigger than me, he er, well he got a lot more food', no wonder Harry was so small and thin Draco thought, he hadn't been properly fed until he arrived at Hogwarts.

'I was basically Dudley's punchbag, this one was form a game he used to play with his friends, catch Harry. They took it a bit far and I broke a couple ribs. He's alright now I guess, it was just cause he was young and I was-'.

'Harry for fucks sake stop trying to make excuses for what they did to you', Draco spat, his fury finally exploding out of him.

Harry cringed away, suddenly frightened and the small child he once was flashed before Draco, cowering before his Aunt and Uncle, his own family, afraid and confused.

'I'm so sorry Harry', Draco whispered. 'It's not you, I'm not angry with you'.

Silent tears were running down Harry's face now, he fought to hide them but Draco wouldn't let him.

'I'm going to protect you Harry', he said, gazing searchingly into his eyes, gently brushing away the tears. 'I'm going to help you, I promise I'll keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you'. He heart clenched painfully, because Draco knew this was a lie. He knew he couldn't keep Harry hidden away when the whole world was depending on him, when the worlds darkest wizard was after him. But he vowed he would try. Harry didn't deserve this.

Their faces were extremely close now. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath across his lips, felt an aching longing to kiss him, to take away his pain. They say like that, unmoving, until Harry's eyes fluttered open, he seemed to remember where he was, who he was with.

'Ron and Hermione will be back in a minute, we should er, probably go in and um..'. He stood up and away from from Draco.

'Of course', Draco replied, smiling gently, reassuringly.

He couldn't help the way his heart swelled at the sight of the boy, hated how smitten he knew he was. The question was, how did Harry feel?


	4. Star Crossed

Harry couldn't get his head straight. Why, for the second time had he poured his heart out to Draco? Why did the blonde make him feel so safe? For that matter, why did the blonde suddenly make him feel a whole lot more than Harry had ever felt. He'd never allowed himself to be this vulnerable in front of anyone before, excluding his two best friends. He couldn't understand why things were moving so fast, the feelings that had developed so quickly for the blonde scared him, but in the midst of this mad war, it was the only thing that felt right. Him and Draco felt right. However, Harry forces himself to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when Draco spoke to him, touched him, ignore the electricity that seemed to flow between them, ignore the way his body reacted whenever the blonde was around. Being together put Draco in huge danger, because he was Harry Potter. He already had to deal with his friends putting their lives in the line for him, and he wouldn't allow Malfoy to do the same. Couldn't allow Malfoy, because Harry knew, however fresh the feelings were, he wouldn't get over Draco being hurt. He didn't even know if Draco really liked him back, or if he was just flirting with him because it was fun. Something told him it was more than just a bit of fun, the way Draco had held him, had listened to him. But no, that was besides the point. It couldn't happen.

The group made their way off the beach as the sun set slowly, sinking into the sea, setting it ablaze in orange light. It was the first time any if them had felt happy in a long while, however there was a nasty edge to the happiness, because they all knew that come tomorrow it was back to the real world, and it was going to be hard. Fluer cooked, and they sat and talked for hours. Fluer and Dean told them about Hogwarts and how things had changed, Bill talked about his parents and the order and how they had been coping. Harry, Ron and Hermione told them what they could about where they'd been, but everyone understood that there was a limit to what they could say. Malfoy was unusually quiet, his gaze resting softly on Harry, their eyes meeting frequently. Harry didn't think he could cope with it much longer, the need to kiss him was becoming so strong. 'You can't do that to him', Harry repeated in his head like a mantra all throughout the evening. They talked late into the evening, and eventually it was time to go to bed, but Harry was restless, wanting to postpone tomorrow for as long as possible.

'I'll clear up guys', he said as people started to get up from the table.

'No it's fine Harry, you should sleep', said Bill patting his back.

'Honestly Bill, it's the least I can do', Harry replied, 'plus I don't really think I could sleep now'.

Going to bed meant Draco, and Harry didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself.

'I'll help'. Ron and Draco both stood up at the same time, glaring at each other.

'Harry's my friend', Ron snarled at Draco.

'Oh, so you own him now?', replied Draco smartly.

'Hardly, but you think I'm going to let him hang out with-'

'Ronald, that's enough', barked Hermione. Draco smirked. 'Malfoy can help Harry wash up, Harry doesn't mind, do you Harry?'

'Yeah he can help'

Harry couldn't help but smile at the two of them. He knew they just wanted what was best for him and he loved them for it.

'But mione..', Ron whined in a last ditch attempt.

'Weasly I'm perfectly capable of washing up', Draco drawled, 'me and Harry have already shared a bed, I'm sure we'll manage this'.

Harry knew that last bit was meant to embarrass both him and Ron, and it worked, a pink blush on both of their cheeks.

'Right, well, night mate', Ron said, giving Harry's shoulder a shake

'Don't you dare touch him Malfoy', he warned, before disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione walked round the table to pull Harry into a hug. 'It's ok Harry, we just want you to be happy', she whispered to him.

It was Harry's turn to whine at her. 'Mione!', he said, 'I've already told you-'

'Fine, fine, whatever you say', she said amusedly, hands up in the air in mock surrender.

Draco watched him with an identical expression of amusement. Was he really that easy to read Harry thought in annoyance .

'Good night Malfoy', she said.

Malfoy offered he a courteous smile, and she was gone.

Draco could see how nervous and tense Harry had become now they were alone. In ten minutes they'd barely spoken two words other than, 'could you pass that bowl' and 'where do the forks go?'. He didn't know how much longer he could contain himself, Harry looked so inviting, his hair and skin salty from the sea, his skin bronzed and glowing. However Harry was definitely avoiding any body contact with the blonde, leaning as far away from him as possible. They retained that distance until Draco leaned round him to put a plate on the draining board, and Harry spun, bringing the two of them excruciatingly close. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat as their eyes met. Slowly, tentatively he stroked his hand up Harry's side, coming to rest in the hollow of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. Harry didn't resist his touch. He could feel heat burning between them, the air fizzing with electricity, and a stronger desire than he'd ever felt. He couldn't wait any longer to kiss Harry.

'Don't', Harry whispered, his voice so heartbreakingly sad and broken.

'I want you Harry', Draco replied huskily.

'Please Draco, don't ', he said again.

Draco's heart definitely stopped at the use of his first name. 'Why Harry?', he demanded gently. How could Harry not be feeling what he was feeling?

'I can't', Harry managed to get the words out thorough his erratic breathing.

'Why?', Draco asked again, now letting his fingers travel slowly down Harry's arms, then up his spine and threading back into his hair.

'I'm bad for you', he stuttered out.

'Your bad for me?', Draco questioned, trying to keep his amusement hidden.

'People close to me get hurt. Sirius, Dumbledore, my parents', Harry gulped back a wave of tears that pricked his eyes threateningly. 'I can't put you in danger Draco'. His hand rose hesitantly to Draco's face and softly stroked his cheek, then dropped his hand.

Draco sighed in exasperation, bringing his forehead down to touch Harry's. They were so close now.

'Harry Potter, do you seriously think that I'm not already in danger? My father is one of the most infamous death eaters, I'm a deserter of the dark lord, and I've already decided I'm going to help you. The way I see it, is if I'm going to die, I might as well die happy. You, for god knows what reason, make me happy', he smiled softly down at Harry, who still didn't look convinced.

'Do you want me?', he asked.

'I...' Harry's voice was hoarse and rough, and it was all Draco could do not to force their lips together right then, but he knew it needed to be on Harry's terms.

'I don't want you to die', Harry whispered desperately.

'I can't promise I won't Harry', 'Draco said, 'but I'll try'.

'I still don't think this is a good idea', he started, 'what if-'.

'I don't care what you think', Draco muttered.

And with that he lowered his head down to Harry and their lips met for the first time. It was devastatingly soft and gentle and sweet, and Draco could feel the affection swelling out of him, his heart was doing somersaults, lightning bolts coursing through his body. His hands cupped Harry's face delicately, Harry's hands were in his hair. Harry suddenly broke the kiss, looking up at Draco, his eyes wild, h he gently pushed the blonde away. Draco backed off, concerned at the sudden change of mood.

'I don't want this', Harry said, his voice cold, empty, his eyes full of heartbreaking sorrow.

'What, Harry, you just-', Draco stuttered, eyes narrowing.

'I know what I said. It was a mistake, I was just...lonely'. His eyes didn't meet Draco's, he kept his head bowed.

'Harry', Draco said softly, not willing to let the brunette escape from him after the intimacy they had just shared. He reached his hand out to Harry.

'Don't kiss me again Malfoy', Harry spat, but his voice lacked any menace, it was just sad. 'I mean it. It's not even like we're friends'.

He spun on his heel, leaving the room, and Draco, standing alone in the kitchen, his heart beating heavy, his mind swirling in an angry haze. What the hell did Harry think he was doing?

Harry had walked away from Draco for two reasons. One he was absolutely terrified. The intensity of the feelings that the kiss had stirred up in him, the deep longing and need, the fullness, completeness, it sacred him. He'd never felt this about anyone before, and it had all happened so quickly, he hadn't had time to process it. This was Malfoy, for merlins sake, they'd always hated each other, but now... Second was if he allowed himself to continue feeling like this, he'd never forgive himself if Draco got Malfoy were with Harry, he'd be in even more danger than he already was, despite what he may say; there was absolutely no way Harry could allow himself to put Draco in that much danger just to loose him. He couldn't be that selfish. It was easier for Draco this way, Harry thought, easier for the blonde to accept nothing could exist between them and move on. He forced himself to keep walking up the stairs to his room, wouldn't let himself run back into Draco's arms and confess that he did want him, more than anything. There were more important things than his happiness.

Draco knew something was wrong, knew what he'd felt when he's kissed Harry, knew that the other boy had felt it too. Still, it had hurt when Harry had pushed him away, told him he didn't want him. Part of Draco wanted to believe it, because it was easier to be bitter and angry with Harry than to pine for him, worry about him. A bigger part of him knew that now he'd started, he didn't think he could ever stop, wouldn't be able to fall out of.. like... Not Love, he couldn't fall in love overnight... with Harry.

He vowed to do everything in his power to make Harry see, realise that them being together was right, no matter what danger it put them in. Slowly he climbed the stairs to bed, a hollow ache in his chest at the thought of seeing Harry again, but not seeing him smile or laugh, knowing they weren't together.

It was a long night, both boys lay awake, listening to the other steady breathing, bodies as far away from each other as possible, a cold empty space on the mattress between them. Draco could feel Harry shivering and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the boy and make it ok. He knew he couldn't. Harry wouldn't let that happen. Draco finally drifted off to sleep, and when he woke up in the morning, Harry was gone. He'd already gone down for breakfast. When Draco arrived, silence descended. Harry was scowling into his cereal, Ron with a smug look on his face.

'From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life', Luna piped up.

'You what Luna?', asked Ron.

'Shakespeare?', said Draco, his eyebrows quirked sceptically.

'Destiny...', Hermione said quietly, 'that's nonsense Luna'.

'Hardly, clearly we aren't acting under some irrational impulse right now', Malfoy snapped, 'this isn't some tragic fairytale'.

'See, I told you he was in love', said Luna dreamily, nodding at Hermione.

'Merlin, I'm not in love, for the last time-'.

Ron and Harry had sat frowning, not the faintest idea what was going on.

'What the bloody hell are you on about?', Ron exclaimed, finally unable to contain his annoyance at not understanding.

'It's Shakespeare Ron', said Hermione, as if that would clear things up.

'Yeah I got that much' Ron said sarcastically, ' I just wanna know why you're banging on about star crossed lovers for Merlins Sake'.

'There are no star crossed lovers, because no one is in love', said Malfoy, irritated.

'No one asked you Malfoy', Ron growled.

'It's a phrase for lovers who were destined to meet, in the Stars'.

'Oh bloody hell', Ron said, weren't not getting started in divination again are we?'

'It's just a phrase Ron, it was used when fates where determined by the stars. Two people destined to meet, written in the stars', Hermione said, 'of course, it doesn't hold any truth', she added sternly.

'Doomed from the start', said Malfoy rolling his eyes, 'this isn't Romeo and Juliet, me and Harry are real people, yes we are having some...difficulties with our feelings right now, but this is hardly some poetic declaration of love that will end in both of us getting killed'.

'Nothing is going to happen between me and Draco', Harry said, finally speaking up. He stood, his eyes fleetingly meeting Draco's. Then he walked out of the room.

'Harry, wait-', walking after him.

'All encompassing yet thwarted. Unresolved passion will eventually destroy them and many around them'. Luna looked after them sadly.

Hermione sighed heavily. Luna looked at her pointedly.

'You know I'm right', Luna said.

'Like Malfoy said, this isn't a fairytale, whatever is happening between them is complicated, yes, but they'll sort it out'.

'This bloody better not be a fairy tale', Ron snapped, 'I don't want Harry to be with someone like him'.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in a stony silence. Nothing more was said about the tantalising connection they all could see between the two boys.

'Harry stop', Draco shouted angrily. 'This is ridiculous'.

Harry spun to face the blonde, all the passion he'd held back now pouring out of him, as anger.

'Can you not understand, Malfoy, can you not just leave this be?'

'No', Malfoy said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

'I've read Romeo and Juliet you know', Harry said.

'What's that got to do with anything?', Draco asked skeptically, 'your avoiding the subject'.

'They both die, Draco, because they aren't supposed to be in love. they're supposed to hate each other. I can't hate you Draco, but I won't love you either, I won't do that to you'.

Harry could see that Draco was getting irritated. Good, he thought, maybe he'll give up and go away. Then Harry could stop mounting the unattainable love and start thinking about their mission. That was the most important thing now

'Harry just listen to me. This isn't Shakespeare, it's real life. There are no star crossed lovers, no destiny, no fate. It's just us'.

Harry could feel Draco behind him, so close, but not touching. He was glad for that, because it would make saying no that much harder.

'I'm sorry Draco. We're leaving soon, me Ron and Hermione, you will stay here. You'll be safe. If you truly do feel anything for me, you'll let me leave you, because I can't let you get hurt. If you died...' Harry couldn't finish the sentence, because honestly, he didn't know what he would do if Malfoy died. Even before he'd started liking the other boy, Malfoy had always been a reliably constant presence in his life, he'd always known what to expect. The thought that that would be gone, and now, the way he knew he was falling for Draco, Harry couldn't let anything happen to him.

'Have you stopped to think what will happen to me if you die?', Malfoy seethed, 'you suppose I'm willing to let you waltz off, then just get over it if anything happened?'

Harry reached out to cup Draco's face, searching the grey eye, full of lining and need and anger.

'I'm sorry Draco', he whispered, pressing a brief kiss to the blondes lips. He felt his heart break slightly as he pulled away, for the last time, from Draco, then turned back to the house. 'I've got to speak to Ollivander now'. Then he was gone.

When Harry kissed him, time seemed to stop. It was so fleeting, Draco wasn't even sure it had happened. Then Harry left him and Draco felt totally alone. Harry wouldn't take him, didn't even want him in the mission with him, so he was left with no one. No family, no friends, no Harry. He didn't think there was anything more he could do to change the brunettes mind so it was over, before it had even started. He spent the rest of the morning on the beach, picking at shells and flowers, mourning his miserable life. By the time he went back inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone.


	5. The elder wand

Harry forced himself to walk away from Draco, back to the house. Leaving the blonde was the best Harry could do, the best way to ensure Draco was safe. Ron and Hermione were waiting from him when he arrived back at the cottage, heads bent together, whispering tersely. They stopped abruptly when he came in, watching him anxiously. Harry hated that he made them worry about him like this, they had enough to worry about already in the stupid war.

'Harry...', Hermione whispered, her eyes full of pity and concern, making Harry hate himself even more. He'd already hurt Draco today, he didn't want to make his best friends upset too.

'Mate, it's ok, I mean, I don't mind, if you and Malfoy, y'know, I want you to be happy mate, your my best friend and-', Ron was grimacing as he spoke, Harry couldn't let him ramble on any more.

'Draco isn't going to come with us', Harry said gently. 'We aren't together. Nothing is going to happen between us'.

Hermione pursed her lips, frowning sadly. 'Harry it's ok that you like him. I know it's fast, but he will make you happy. Nothing is stopping you'.

'That's the point mione, it's all too fast but I think I do really like him. I think this war has made me realise what hate really is. Me and Draco- at Hogwarts- I never actually hated him, he pisses me off, yeah, but it was just a schoolboy rivalry. Voldemort, that lot, they are the ones I truly hate. Seeing Draco yesterday, in a place like that, surrounded by so much of what I despise, it made me realise how I really feel. So I can't let him come with us. I already have you two to worry about, and if something happened to him, because of me, I... I dunno, but I won't let it happen'. Harry finished speaking, exhausted from the exertion of the speech he just made, drained. He'd just opened his heart out to his friends, he felt slightly embarrassed. He wanted to move on now, they needed to move on.

'Harry, it's not your decision to make', said Hermione softly.

'It's too late, we've spoken', said Harry sadly. 'Now can we just forget about this. We are in the middle of the war, I don't have the time to fall in love, can we focus on a plan, we need to get moving'.

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide and soft, Ron looking at him with an identically stoat heroic expression.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to disperse the tension. 'Tight, so we need to speak to Ollivander. And Griphook. Then... Um... I guess...' He trailed off, not really having a clue what they should do next.

'Well there's a horcrux is Bellatrix's vault', Hermione said, 'so I suggest that's where we start.

Ron frowned in confusion. 'How on earth do you know what Bellatrix has in her vault?'

'It's obvious isn't it?' Seeing the stunted looks of the two boys in front of her, Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before explaining. 'you saw how she reacted when she thought the sword was the one from her vault. There's something in there, something she's hiding for Riddle, that she doesn't want us to find, that he doesn't want us to find. That's why she didn't call him. I'll bet it's another horcrux that he's got hidden down there. We need to get inside and find it.' When she finished, Ron beamed at her in amazement and awe.

'You're incredible mione', he said. 'I don't know what we would do without you', Harry added with a small smile.

Hermione flushed slightly.

They saw Griphook first. He occupied a small room in the top floor, it had a window that looked out into the sea and the sand, Harry saw a figure in distance wandering benignly- he looked away, he needed to focus on the goblin in the bed.

'How are your legs?', Harry asked politely.

'Painful', he replied with a grunt, 'skeleton-grow is hardly enjoyable'.

Harry grimaced as replied, he knew all two well what it felt like to regrow bones. The sword lay on the bed beside Griphook, his small, gnarly hand gripping the hilt tightly, possessively.

'I remember you Harry Potter. Strange child'.

'You showed me to my vault, the first time I visited Gringotts', Harry replied, 'how did you remember?'

'Even among goblins you are famous, boy', the goblin said.

Ron and Hermione were watching the interaction, looking as tense as Harry felt. He didn't like the goblin, but one wrong move and the plan would fail. They needed his help to get into the Wizards bank. Harry felt his scar prickle fiercely and he winced. Hermione squinted at him, worried. He stared tersely at the goblin, unsure where to start. Griphook broke the silence.

'You buried the elf', he said, 'I watched from the window'.

'Yeah', Harry replied, not quite sure where the goblin was going with this. He squinted at Harry with his black eyes.

'You are an unusual wizard', Griphook said.

'How'd you mean?', Harry asked absently to placate him.

'You dug the grave'.

'So?'

Griphook didn't seem willing to answer that question, turning back to the sword in his hand, a longing look in his eyes.

'Griphook, we need-', Harry started.

'You also rescued me. A goblin'.

'What?'

'You saved me'

'Well why wouldn't I?', Harry asked, getting impatient.

'I'm grateful, Harry Potter', Griphook said,'but you are a very odd wizard'. Harry sighed with exasperation, he'd just about had enough of Griphook going on about how weird he was, he'd figured that much out by himself.

'Griphook, we need help, and you can give it to us', Hermione cut in, seeing how Harry was stuttering over his words, not quite sure how to deal with the goblin that was so intent on insulting him.

Griphook just frowned at her.

'We need to break into a Gringotts vault, the Lestrange vault', said Harry.

Griphook cackled cruelly at him. 'Break into a vault, that's impossible'.

'No it isn't', Harry replied, 'it's been done, seven years ago, vault 713'.

'That vault was empty at the time, minimal protection was required. The vault you intend to encroach is most definitely not empty, and the defences are powerful. You have no chance'.

The scar on Harry's forehead prickled again, but he ignored it, refused to acknowledge the pain.

'I don't want anything in that vault for myself, don't you see that, I'm not stealing for the hell of it'.

'If there ever was a wizard that I believed did not seek the treasure for personal gain, 'grip hook said finally after a long pause, 'it is you Harry Potter'.

'So help us'.

Griphook narrowed his eyes.

'Why should I. The battle between goblins and wizards is getting darker with the rise of he who must not be named. we've been denied our magic, our heritage'. His voice was nasty.

'Griphook, we've spent years battling for the rights of house elves. We protest for you, for goblins. I'm a Mudblood, hunted just as much as you are', Hermione said passionately, Harry could see her eyes light up at the mention of SPEW.

'Don't call yourself that!', Ron exclaimed.

'Why not', she replied hotly, 'I'm muggle born and I'm proud of it'.

Harry smiled at her.

'She's right Griphook. We are fighting the same enemy. You can't want you-know-who defeated more than we do', Harry said.

Griphook regarded the three of them curiously for a long while.

'What do you seek within the Lestrange vault?'he asked abruptly. 'It can't be the sword because the one in the vault is fake, but you already know this, you asked me to lie back at the mansion'.

'We don't actually know, but there's more in that vault, isn't there?'.

Griphook paused, considering what he was willing to disclose to the three teenagers in front of him.

'It's against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care'.

'Will you help us?', Hadry asked desperately, 'please'.

'I shall... think about it', said Griphook maddeningly.

'Hey, you little-', Ron started angrily, but Hermione quickly grabbed his arm to soothe him.

'Thank you', Harry said, 'we'll leave you to rest now'.

The goblin nodes curtly at them as they left the room.

'Bloody git', Ron hissed as the door closed, 'he's enjoying keeping us hanging'.

Harry sighed deeply. 'Time to speak to Ollivander', he said, voice weary. His car was still throbbing, it hadn't stopped all morning.

Ollivanders room was the next door along from Griphook. He lay on the bed, away from the window. He was shockingly thin and ems hated, his skin hollow and yellow, bones sticking out sharply, his grey eyes sunken deeply in his sockets. He could pass for a skeleton.

'Sorry to disturb you, mister Ollivander', Harry said.

'Dear boy, you rescued us', the old man said, his voice weak and hoarse. 'I thought I might die in that basement, I can never that you enough'

'Of course sir, we were glad to do it'.

Harry's scar seared again, and he closed his eyes again, beating pack the waves of emotion coming from Voldemort. He knew it was only so long before riddle realised what they wares doing and beat them to it. They needed to ring that horcrux soon. He felt his hear flutter slightly with panic.

'Mr Ollivander, u need some help'

'Anything', the wandmaker replied.

'Can you mend this?' Harry held out the broken pieces of his wand, knowing deep down that it wouldn't be possible, but he needed to know.

'Ah, I remember this wand. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches'.

'Yes. Could you-'

'No', Ollivander whispered. 'I'm sorry, so sorry, but this degree of damage can it be repaired'.

'Harry's hear sunk a little further in his chest. It was alright, he thought, so much had been bad already today, what was a little more heartbreak added?

Next he brought out the two wands he had taken with him from the Manor, the wand he had found in his pocket long after they had buried Dobby on the beach.

'Can you identify these?' he asked.

Ollivander took the first of the wands, rolling if gently between two long fingers.

'This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange'.

Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen, but she kept silent as Ollivander took the second one from Harry.

'This wand belonged to Draco Malfoy'.

'What!?' Harry said, forgetting his calm facade. 'I had Draco's wand? Why didn't he say something? Does it still belong to him?'

His chest was swelling with some unknown emotion, he couldn't understand what the reasoning was behind the blondes logic.

'I don't think he wanted to push anything with you Harry', Hermione said carefully, sensing the stress that was threatening to explode out of the brunette. 'It wasn't easy for him to challenge you, when he was falling for you so quickly. I'm sure he meant well by it'.

'Mate, you can always just give it back', Ron said slowly.

Harry pursed his lips tensely, looking at Ollivander.

'The Mr Weasly is right, Mr Potter, you can return the wand to its prior owner, if that's what you so wish'.

Harry nodded briefly. He didn't want to think about Malfoy anymore.

'You talk about wands like they have feelings' he observed.

'Of course, dear boy. The wand chooses the wizard remember.'

'But a person can still use a wand that didn't choose them?' Harry asked.

'Of course', Ollivander replied. 'You may channel your magic through any instrument. It is the best results however, that come when you use the wand that connects with you, that you have an affinity to'.

Hermione nodded knowingly. Ron pulled another wand from his pocket.

'So Harry can use this?', he asked.

Ollivander reached for the wand.

'Yes, this wand was won in battle, so it will see you as its master. I was forced to make this, shortly after my kidnap for Peter Pettigrew'.

'So it's not nessecary to kill a person to take their wand?' Harry asked.

'Clearly no, since the wand you have taken from young mister Malfoy will respond to you until such time as you return it to him. Wand lore is complex, mister Potter'.

Harry was nervous. He needed to ask Ollivander about the real reason he came to talk to him.

'There are legends though', said Harry, his heart beating harder, his scar burning. 'A wand, that has passed from hand to hand by murder...'

He watched as the old man grew, if it was possible, paler.

'There is one such wand', he whispered.

'And You-Know-Who wants it, doesn't he?'

'I- how?', Ollivander croaked, 'how could you know this?'

'I saw it' Harry said 'he wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our two wands'.

Tears filled the old mans eyes. 'He tortured me, you understand, I didn't'-'

'It's ok', Harry said, 'you told him about the twin cores? You said he needed to borrow another wizards wand?'

Ollivander nodded slowly.

'It didn't work did it, mine still beat him. Why is that?'

'I don't know..never seen such a thing. Something unique occurred that night'.

'He came back to ask you about that other wand, didn't he', Harry said.

'How do you know that?', Ollivander gasped.

Harry didn't answer.

'Yes he did. I had to tell him everything I IVER about it. The elder wand.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at the old man, shocked.

'You can't be serious?', she said.

'The dark lord seeks the wand that is most powerful, the only way he can conquer yours. He believed this wand will make him truly invulnerable'.

'Will it?'

'The owner of the elder wand must always be cautious', replied Ollivander vaguely. 'The idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the deathstick is formidable to say the least'

Harry's stomach clenched anxiously, a ripple of pain shooting though his scar.

'You really this this wand exists?' Hermione asked sceptically.

'It is entirely possible miss granger, you may trace the path of the elder wand through history, it always resurfaces. It's history is bloody, but whether it must be won by murder

I don't know. It is the most desirable object, immensely powerful and incredibly dangerous'.

'Mr Ollivander' Harry said, 'you told You-Know -Who that gregorovitch had the wand, didn't you?' He remembers the vision he had, when Voldemort had crucioed the old wizard until he broke.

Ollivander paled. Harry's closed his eyes briefly. As his scar seared, a breif vision of hogsheads in darkness burning into his mind. He shook it off.

'That was the rumour, yes'

'One last thing, then we'll let you get some rest,' Harry said as he stood up. He felt ice cold, a sudden realisation dawning on him.

'What do you know about the deathly hallows Mr Ollivander?'

'The what?', he replied, looking bewildered.

'The deathly Hallows'.

'I don't know what you're taking about'.

Harry stared at the old man coldly.

'He tortured me, you don't understand, you have no idea...'

'I do, I really do' Harry said, turning to the door. 'Thank you for your time sir'.

With that, the three of the left the room, Harry walked straight down the stairs and out into the garden, Ron and Hermione following him nervously. They could sense something bad had happened. Harry could feel the visions forcing themselves upon him, but he fought to hold them off just a little longer. He needed to explain himself to Ron and Hermione.

'Dumbledor had the Elder wand', he said, rounding in them.

They stepped back in surprise.

'What! Harry, why would you think-', Hermione started.

'Gregorovitch had the wand', he explained, ' but when You-Know-Who found him, he didn't have it anymore: it was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How he managed that, I don't know, but it can't have been that hard'

Voldermort was at the gates of Hogwarts now, Harry could see him standing there in the dawn.

'Grindelwald irises the wand to become powerful, but he lost it, when he fuelled with Dumbledore. And Dumbledore won.'

'So he had the elder wand!' Ron exclaimed. 'Harry, why didn't he give it to you? We need to get it, right now, before Riddle does-'

'It's to late', Harry replied through clenched teeth, the pain in his head, the force he was using to keep the visions out, it all became too much. 'He knows where it is, he's there now'.

With that he sank to his knees, not hearing his friends as they cried out his name in panic. He watched as Voldemort approached Dumbledores tomb.

'We need to get there now Harry', Ron said furiously.

'No!' Said Harry, 'I wasn't supposed to, horcruxes, not wand'. He was on his hands and knees now, his breath coming in unsteady gasps as the pain tried to swallow him. He could see Voldemort as he reached into the grave. Everything was cool and dark, he could see Dumbledore shrouded beneath silky cloth, the dark water if the lake lapping gently nearby, the forbidden forest looming darkly behind. Harry felt the controlled rush of euphoria as Voldemort's hand closed around the wand, a shower if sparks flying from the tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner. How could the old fool have thought that death works protect the wand? At this point the pain overwhelmed Harry, and he felt himself fall from consciousness, slipping away from his vision of Voldemort into blackness.

He came round quickly, left with a throbbing headache and the knowledge that Voldemort now had the elder wand. The most powerful wand that had ever existed. He was lying flat out in the grass, Ron and abet home leaning over him worriedly.

'I'm ok', he said weakly. 'He has the wand'.

The decision to not go after the wand had been massive, and he doubted wet she if could have been the right one. What if Dumbledore had wanted him to figure this out sooner, Beth the wand before it was too late. He had no answers, but now wasn't the time. Hermione was still smarting at having to accept that the wand was real, Ron looked sick.

'We haven't got time to stop' Hermione said, helping Harry to his feet. 'Are you ok?', she asked,

'I'm not dead yet', Harry replied grimly, and it was true. He felt terrible.

'Arry?' Fluer voice drifted from the cottage.

She walked off into the garden, her silver hair floating in the breeze.

''Arry, Grip'ook would like to speak to you'.

Harry nodded with a curt smile. This was what they needed now, they needed Griphook to help them get into Gringotts as soon as possible, today. Voldemort had the elder wand, they couldn't wait any longer.

Griphook was waiting for them, still propped up in his bed by the window.

'I've decided to help you Harry Potter'.

'That's brilliant' Harry said with a surge of relief, 'thank you, we-'

The goblin cut across him firmly. 'In return, I require payment'.

Harry frowned. 'Gold? How much do you want?'

Griphooks eyes glutted menacingly. 'I have gold. I want the sword'. His little hand cliched the sword tightly, lovingly.

Harry's hope crashed and burned.

'We can't give you that. I'm sorry'

'Than I'm afraid we have a problem'

Ron snarled behind him, but Harry silenced him with a glare.

'We can give you something else, from the Lestrange vault'.

'I am not a this boy'

'The sword is ours-'

'No it's not, this is goblin made'.

Harry sighed heavily. 'Give us a few minutes Griphook, would you?'

The goblin nodded. Harry ushered his friend into the corridor, where they whispered briefly, trying to come up with a plan

'He's having a laugh', Ron muttered. ' ed can't let him have that sword'.

I don't know', Hermione said, we can hardly argue with him about the swords her stove, goblin culture is so complicated, they've been treated so brutally by wizards in the past...'

'Well let's offer him something else?' Harry suggested.

'Perfect, because of course we have so much to choose from', Ron snapped sarcastically.

They needed the goblin to help them, but the sword was their one, indispensable weapon against horcruxes.

'Ok how about this. We tell him he can have the sword, after he takes us to the vault- but we'll be careful and big tell him exactly when he can have the sword.'

Ron's face broke out in a grin, Hermione glared at Harry.

'That's not fair', she said huffily, 'we can't-'

'He can have it', Harry chided 'after we've gotten rid of all the horcruxes'.

'I don't like it'

'Do we have any choice?'

They all knew this was the best plan that had.

'Alright, let's go and tell him'.

They spoke with Griphook for what felt like hours. He talked them trough the intricacies of the Gringotts vaults, ancient secrets and traditions. They still however, had one major problem. How would they get into Gringotts in the first place, without someone, namely a death eater, of whom there were plenty now crawling about the streets, spotting them.

'Polyjuice potion', Hermione said, 'and this wand'. She held up Bellatrix's wand with a glint in her eyes.

Ron and Harry narrowed there eyes in suspicion.

'What', said Ron,'have you come up with this time Hermione?'


	6. Gringotts

One strand of hair, that's all it took and Bellatrix, or rather, Hermione disguised as Bellatrix, stood in the kitchen. Harry gulped nervously. He knew that this wasn't really the same witch that killed his godfather, that tortured nevilles parents, but still. It looked so real. Hermione had found a hair on her jumper, the one she had worn at the manor, and they had Bellatrix's wand, so altogether, they made a pretty convincing replica of the witch that should get them past the first hurdle and unit Gringotts. Ron had undergone an intense transfiguration manicure. 'Try not to make me look too awful mione', he had said, his voice whiny.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, unimpressed. 'For heavens sake Ronald, this isn't a beauty contest-'

'Oh shut up', Ron grumble, 'I didn't mean it like that'.

Hermione set to work on her unwilling subject. Soon his normally short, floppy ginger hair lengthened to his shoulders, now brown and wiry, his chin, normally smooth sporting a dark beard, with eyebrows to match. Several sting glamour shot were in place to make sure his face was unrecognisable.

'What do you think?', she said when she was done, clearly pleased with herself.

'Not my type', Harry said with a chuckle, 'but he'll do'.

Hermione grinned. Ron scowled. Harry, being the smallest of the three, was to be hidden under his invisibility cloak along with the goblin. As far from flawless as possible, the plan was set. They were to leave as soon as possible, there wouldn't be much time at the bank for them to successfully break in without being detected, only so long before they were caught. Or the spells disguising them wore off... Harry didn't want to think about that. They would apparate from the garden to a scarcely trodden alleyway of diagon alley. Harry felt a small twinge in his gut as they got ready to leave; Draco wasn't coming with them, this really was it. It's for the best, he reminded himself, it wasn't fair of him to drag Draco into this. He wanted to make sure Draco was safe. Hermione saw the sadness in Harry's eyes that he was so desperately trying to smother.

'Are you sure about this Harry? Are you sure you want to leave him?'

Harry forced back a wave of angry tears, swallowing hard, this was so unfair. 'I have to mione. Anyway, it's not like he's my... my boyfriend or anything', that felt weird to say about his former and only recently ex rival. 'We've only not hated each other for a couple of days'. He knew that the short time he'd been with Draco wasn't important, because he also knew that he had fallen really hard for the blonde. If only he wasn't the chosen one, probably destined to die, and the boy he fancied not the son of one of the most devoted death eaters out there.

'Right, let's get this over with', he said with a grunt. It was now or never.

They said brief goodbyes to bill and Fleur and their friends, exchanging wishes for good luck. It may Harry sick to think they might not see each other again. Then, with a pop, they disappeared, travelling far away from their momentary paradise.

After Harry left Draco on the beach, with a chaste kiss and tears in his eyes, Draco had needed a couple of hours to sort his own emotions out, work out what he really wanted, what he was going to do now. Harry was gone, Draco was alone. Harry was in danger, Draco was worried. If something happened to that stupid Gryffindor now, and Draco was sat at home tapping his feet, Draco would never forgive himself. All that talk about horcruxes and hallows, this was some serious shit. He had to do something. He had to be with Harry, but what could he do. Harry was gone, who knows where and maybe that was the end of it.

Sometime past noon he wandered back to the cottage, forced in by his grumbling stomach and was dismayed to find that Harry really had gone. Fleur was tearful, and Bill in a sour mood, plus it wasn't like he was on speaking terms with them generally anyway, so Draco took his lunch up to his bedroom to eat alone. He intended to stretch out on the bed and sulk. However, there was something on the bed that made him forget all about lunch, and all about sulking. His wand. Harry had given him his wand back. To Draco, it was a symbol of how much Harry trusted him, to give a suspected death eater there wand back. With his wand back in his hand he felt stronger and braver. Now he noticed the note that had been placed underneath the wand in Harry's untidy scrawl.

Draco, it read, I think I might be falling in love with you. Draco felt his heart stop beating, was Harry being serious?. I also think I might be crazy because we've only really known each other for a couple of days. Obviously I knew you before that, but it's not exactly like we were friends so yeah. Sorry, not that good at this sort of thing. Draco smiled fondly at that. Even in his writing Harry really wasn't very proficient with his words. I wish what is happening between us had happened years ago, or in another universe, so that we could be together, or at least see where this takes us. I've fallen for you faster than I thought possible. This war is mine to fight and I can't drag you in with me. By the time you read this we'll be gone, first Gringotts then who knows what next. I don't like saying goodbye, so just please stay safe Draco.

Love, Harry.

Draco stood frozen for a long while after reading the letter. How on earth did Harry expect him to stay here at the cottage now whilst he went off cavorting with death, incompetent as he was. Harry said he might love him. No one had ever said that to Draco before, at least never with meaning. No one had ever trusted the way Harry had trusted him, the brunette had allowed himself to be so vine table, shared his darkest secrets. No one had ever made Draco feel the way Harry did, nervous and excited and content and lustful all at one. A confession like love was too much to let slip, he couldn't let Harry slip away from him. However, what was he supposed to do now? Harry was gone, who knows where.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his chaotic train of thought. 'Yes?', he asked distractedly.

The door swung open, revealing Luna. She was wrapped in the most peculiar looking scarf, every colour you could think, all woven into one chaotic, odd mess. She smiled contentedly at him and Draco felt a flash of irritation, what made her think now was a good time to be happy.

'What?', he growled, sounding slightly more aggressive than he probably should, but he was sinking into a foul mood.

'Just wanted to see how you're getting along', she said, unfazed by his harsh tone.

'How do you think', he half snarled. 'I have to fall for Harry fucking Potter of all people, then he goes and buggers off without me because

he's too noble or some shit. I mean honestly, who does he think he is, since when does he think he can tell me what to do?' He finished his rant abruptly, flushed and breathing hard. It wasn't often he lost his cool composure like that. Luna didn't blink an eye at his outburst, just kept on smiling dolefully at him. 'Harry's always been too impulsive and passionate, but that's what makes him Harry. He'd do anything for his friends, you've probably noticed. I think Draco, he'd do anything for you. I think he loves you, but it's too intense this fast and he's probably scared. I think you've loved each other for longer than you realise. I don't think he really wanted to leave you behind'.

The soft lilt in her voice was calming, Draco found himself relaxing.

'You certainly think a lot'. He sighed heavily. 'Too late now though, they've gone'. He held up the letter as proof. Luna merely nodded with a low hum. They stood quietly for a monkey, Draco was beginning to feel awkward. What did she want.

'Your aunt was in the garden earlier', she said, as if that statement wasn't the most horrifying and worrying thing possible, well, aside from the dark lord himself.

'My WHAT?!', Draco spluttered, what the hell was going on?

'Obviously Hermione in disguise', she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Very convincing it was too, even had the wand to match'.

For s moment Dravo was confused. Why was Luna telling him this? But only for a moment, Draco did always pride himself for his superior intelligence. They were going to Gringotts, disguised as Bellatrix with Polyjuice potion of course; they were going to break into her vault. He remarried now, back at the manor, how horrified she had been when she'd believed the trio had been into her vault. Something in there she didn't want them to have, something they were going to steal. Everything clicked.

'Merlin, is he really that stupid!?', Draco exclaimed, 'does he really think he's going to get out of there in one piece?'

''They have a goblin with them'

'They took the goblin and not me!', he whined, now that really was the last straw.

'What can I do Luna?'. He was done feeling sorry for himself and moping around. If he wanted Harry he was going to have to get off his arse and go find him. The half wit would no doubt need help with this ridiculous heist, even with granger in tow, nobody in their right mind would try burgle from Gringotts.

'Do what you need to do Draco'. Luna's answer was vague to say the least but it was what he wanted to hear.

'I'm going to Gringotts', he said, sounding more confident than he felt. What if Harry rejected him again, what if he wasn't there, what if something had happened... Only one way to find out.

Luna clasped her hands together with a triumphant grin. 'I knew you would' she said happily.

Draco narrower his eyes at her, suddenly realising how manipulated he had just been.

She saw the comprehension dawn on his face and flashed him a wicked look.

'It had to be done. I didn't think you'd listen if I told you to go find him outright.'.

Draco didn't really mind however. He was going to go and find Harry, that was all that mattered.

'True', Draco said with a smirk. 'Anyone ever tell you your be good in slytherin Luna?

Harry, Ron and Hermione, plus the little goblin landed heavily in a dark grimy alley. 'Everyone ok?', Hermione asked, barely concealing the shake in her voice.

'Mmmm', Harry grumbled. He wasn't having the best time, obviously. The goblin in his back was making him feel uncomfortable, his skin was crawling.

'Alright then, let's do this', she muttered.

They began to make their way briskly along the passageway and out into diagon alley. It wasn't like how Harry remembered. Before it was colourful and vibrant and busy. Now it was grey and cold and only a few, haggard looking people traipsed up the street. Most of the shops were boarded up and shut; posters littered the fronts, all of Harry's face. Undesirable number one, they read.

'Nice photograph', Griphook whispered into his ear in a sly voice.

Harry had to force himself not to react. He couldn't reveal himself here, they'ed be done for. Dirty, ragged people were huddled in doorways, wrapped in grimy blankets against the chill. Some were begging.

'I am a real wizard, I am', one man said as they walked past. Must be one of the muggle borns the ministry has got to, Harry thought sadly. He reached out to grasp the bottom of Hermione, or Bellatrix's, robe, then he looked up and realised who it was. He froze, frightened, then he was angry. 'You', he snarled, 'my children, where are they, you know'. He launched himself up, too distraught to realise what a bad mistake he was making. Lucky for him this wasn't really the death eater witch, else he'd be dead. Hermione had also frozen, stuttering an apology and didn't react. Ron however did. There was a loud bang and red flash as he stupefied the man. Ron looked shaky, surprised at himself. Harry watched as the other beggars on the street shrank further into the shadows away from them. 'Come on', he muttered.

Before they could get any further however, a voice called to them from behind. They whirled to sees tall thin wizard, with bushy celery hair, approaching then quickly.

'Why, Madame Lestrange', he said

Hermione was unsure for a split second, but she drew herself up to her fullest night, sneering with disdain at the man down her nose.

'And what do you want?'

The man looked affronted and Harry suddenly realised Hermione's mistake, this wasn't another crazed beggar; Griphook breathed into his ear 'he's another death eater, Travers'. He couldn't let Hermione remain naive for much longer, else their cover would be blown. He sidled up to her to repeat the information as quietly as he could. He knew she'd understood, as her disdain changed to something less menacing.

'I merely sought to greet you', Travers said coolly.

'Not at all Travers', Hermione said quickly. If only Draco had been here, Harry thought, he'd have known who this man was, what to say. But he wasn't, Harry thought firmly, and it was for the best.

'How are you', Hermione asked, trying to cover up her mistake.

'Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about Bellatrix'

'Oh? Why?', Hermione asked.

''I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy manor were confined to the house after the...er...escape'.

He looked nervous and Harry was glad. They were on thin ice as it was, they didn't need him prying.

'The dark lord forgives his most faithful servants, excuse me if you aren't acquainted with such favour', Hermione said, in a near perfect impression of Bellatrix's contemptuous manner.

Travers looked offended, but it worked, because he backed off the subject, glancing down at the man Ron had just stunned.

'How did it offend you?', he asked with a cruel smirk that made Harry feel sick with hatred.

'It does not matter, it dealt with'.

'Aye, these wand less can be troublesome', travers said, 'as if they think they can address us'.

Hermione nodded curtly in response. Travers now turned to Ron. 'May I ask who your friend is? I do not recognise him'.

'This is Dragomir Despard'. They had decided to create a fake alias for Ron, it was the safest cover.

'He doesn't speak much English, but he is in sympathy with the dark lord and is visiting to see our new regime'.

'How do you do Dragomir?'

Travers held his hand out for Ron to shake.

'What brings you here to Gringotts so early?' He asked.

'Visit to Gringotts'

'Alas, gold', he exclaimed, 'I too cannot live without it, though I despise consorting with it'd long fingered friends'. He chickens again darkly.

Harry felt said long fingers tighten around his neck menacingly and grimaced, they needed to speed this up, he didn't want to wait around any longer.

'Shall we', Tracers said, ushering genuine forwards.

They had no choice but to accompany the death eater slung the cobbled street till they eventfully reached the white marble wizards bank, which towered over the little shops. Two wizards flanked the entrance, clutching long golden rods. 'Probity probes', Griphook whispered to Harry.

Harry felt his stomach knotting, this was the first hurdle, actually getting into the bank. The probes detected concealment spells and magical objects, so they were definitely a hazard. He only had seconds to act. 'Confundo' he whispered, pointing his wand at the two wizards. They blinked hard as the spells hit them, but then waved Ron and Hermione through, failing to check them in their momentary confusion. Harry grinned to himself in amusement, he did so like getting better of any wizards whom had sworn allegiance to the dark side. They paused inside. A sharp memory hit Harry suddenly, he was eleven years old, in Gringotts for the first time with Hagrid. 'Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it' the giant had said. So much for that Harry thought sarcastically. It had seemed like s treasure trove of wonder and mystic back then, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined they he withdrew return to steal. Now they made their way into the vast marble hall it the bank. Long counters were manned by goblins sitting in high stools. Hermione approached a desk, at which an old looking goblin sat. He regarded her nervously.

'I wish to visit my vault', she said coldly.

The goblin was startled and seemed to recoup away from her.

'I need...identification'.

What? Harry thought, he'd never needed identification before.a cold feeling seeped into his body, they must have been warned against an imposter.

'Your wand will do', the goblin said. He held out his hand, it was shaking.

Shit, Harry thought, they knew. They knew Bellatrix had lost her wand.

'Act now' Griphook whispered to Harry, 'imperious curse'.

Quickly Harry responded, raising the wand beneath the cloak the goblin. 'Imperio', he whispered. It was the first time he'd ever used it, and an instant guilt settled on him, this wasn't the goblins fault. It was necessary however, and it worked, as the goblin smiled benignly at Hermione. 'A new wand I see', he said jovially.

'What', Hermione said worried, 'no that's-'

'A new wand?', travers said, leaning over, 'how did you manage that?'.

Hermione gulped. Harry rolled his eyes, this really was a shambles. 'Imperio', he muttered again, pointing the wand at Travers this time.

'Oh yes, I see', he said, 'wonderful, is it working well for you?'

Hermione looked slightly bewildered and Harry willed her to play along. She smiled at him briefly, turning back to the old goblin without comment. He was beaming at them happily, still under Harry's spell.

'I'll just fetch the clankers madam, and we can head off'.

What the hell were clankers Harry thought. No matter as the goblin returned with a letter bag, its contents jangling loudly.

'Follow me Madame Lestrange', he said. He led them toward the carts. Another goblin hurried over, blocking there path. Hermione glared at him menacingly and he withered under it.

'Forgive me Madame', he squeaked, 'we have orders concerning the Lestrange vault...', he trailed off, too nervous to continue.

Their goblin, Bogrod, according to Griphook, shook him off dismissively. 'I am perfectly aware, Madame Lestrange wishes to visit her vault. Very important customer'. He nodded firmly, and the other goblin stepped quickly aside looking anxious. 'Very well', he replied.

They arrived a door leading off the hall, Bogrod waved it open and ushered them through. In a split second decision, Harry flicked his wand, making Travers, who had been staring vacantly in the hall, join them. They piled into the stone passageway beyond, and followed it down till they reached the carts. Quickly, they all climbed in, and with a clap from Bogrod, it started, and they were off down the dimly lit tunnels, towards the vaults deep below them.

A short while after the unseemly group had departed in their little cart, Draco Malfoy apparatus into Diagon alley. He had steeled himself against the worst. Whatever he found, he could deal with it, as long as Harry was ok. He just prayed that no one would try to stop him before he could reach the brunette. He marched up the steps of the grand building, adapting the famous Malfoy air of confidence and indifference. He needed to make them believe he was supposed to be here. The guards on the door frowned slightly as he approached, but after checking him and finding l him clean, they allowed him through, but they still looked suspicious. It made Draco worried, but he couldn't let that show. He strode directly over to the nearest counter, without hesitating. He couldn't let anyone see he was nervous or unsure.

'I need to get into the Lestrange vault', he announced coldly to the goblin sitting at your desk.

'That is not your vault, mr Malfoy', the goblin said timidly. Good, Draco thought, he was scared, that would help.

'So you are aware who I am?'

The goblin nodded quickly.

'Then you realise whom has sent me?'

The goblin nodded again, his eyes growing wider.

'You wish to deny me access? The vault belongs to my aunt, I have been sent for something, if I do not get down there as quickly as possible, my Lord will be extremely upset. We wouldn't want that now, would we?' He raised his eyebrows in a perfect sneer, pleased with the authority with which he spoke. His ploy to get in was working.

The goblin shook his head hurriedly, but he wasn't convinced yet. 'I'm afraid, sir, we've been made aware of some...er...difficulties between you and your family...'

He faltered under Draco's glare.

'I suppose you haven't been made aware then, that the private goings on between me and my family are none of your business? You are to take me to the vault now, without any further question'.

The goblin was now cowering before him, terrified, but Draco wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty, he was doing what needed to be done, there was no time to feel bad about it. It had worked. The goblin shuffled round the desk to him.

'Right, sorry sir, follow me sir'.

He gave a little bow, and began to scurry quickly toward the doors that led to the carts. He gazed around the room with a sneer at all if the other goblins, hoping to scare them enough that they would hold off ensuring any further about his situation until he'd found Harry. Whatever happens then, he'd deal with, he needed to get there first. Another goblin tiptoed up to him as he made his way through the hall.

'Mr Malfoy, are you not aware that your aunt is visiting her faults as we speak?'

'Of course', Draco snapped, 'I said I am dealing with a private matter, none of your business what the dark lord has required from us'.

The goblin bowed away quickly, just as afraid as his other goblin was. Draco was rather proud of himself, he was playing his role rather well. Satisfied he'd bought himself enough time, he followed the other goblin to the carts. At least I know where Harry is now, he thought with relief, as they set off, I just hope he's ok. The cart rumbled off into the darkness, swallowing them deep into the ground.


	7. The vault

'What the bloody hell did you bring him along for?', Ron blurted out as soon as the cart started moving, jabbing a finger at Travers.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and Griphook. The death eater, as well as Bogrod was smiling dreamily at them, totally unaffected by the sudden appearance of the most wanted boy in the wizarding world.

'Well I couldn't just leave him standing there, could I', Harry exclaimed defensively. 'They're already suspicious, although I'm not sure how strong this imperious is...'. He remembered Bellatrix in the ministry on the night he tried to curse her, use an unforgivable. The night she killed Sirius. 'You have to mean it' she'd screamed.

'What should we do then?', Ron asked anxiously. 'Get out whilst we still can?'

'If we can', Hermione muttered, and Harry knew she was right. Who knew what was lying in wait, or what was going on way up above them, back in the main hall.

'We've come this far already', he said, 'We need to get to that vault'. He sounded surer than he felt. He wasn't quite sure to expect.

First they needed to get rid of Travers.

'Imperio' he muttered, pointing his wand at the bony wizard. Travers stood abruptly in the cart, and it can to a slow stop. He climbed out onto the deal tracks and stride off. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, utterly confused.

'Now what?', Ron asked bemusedly.

'I made him hide', Harry said with a sheepish grin 'best I could think of'.

'Nice', Ron said, returning the grin. Oh he did so enjoy getting one up on a death eater.

The cart continued to trundle on, the five of them sitting in silence. It began gaining speed, soon it felt like they were flying down the small dark passageways, gradually sloping further and further underground. So much for his first plan, to find their way out on foot, he thought they could maybe try squeeze under the cloak altogether for a bit, if they decided it was too dangerous to take the cart back up or if the Polyjuice wore off. It was labyrinthine down here. He felt like they must have reached the centre if the earth already, but the cart was still going and no signs of stopping. The longer they sat, the more ridiculous their plan seemed to Harry. Maybe they should have waited longer, thought through it a bit-

'No!' Griphook shouted suddenly.

Harry's head shot up in time to glimpse the waterfall that was pouring into the tracks right ahead of them. He narrowed his eyes, confused, he heard Hermione gasp. There was no time to break however and the cart shot right through it. He felt the water soak him, freezing. It seemed to fill his mouth and nose and he couldn't breathe; confusion became panic as he felt the cart halt, and then flip over and they were thrown out into an abyss. He was falling, fast, this was it. There was a shriek from Hermione, and the next second he felt a soft slow of his fall and he came to a stop, hovering inches above the ground. Cushioning charm. Thank god for Hermione. And wait a second, it was Hermione, Bellatrix had gone! Ron, too, had returned to his red haired self.

'Shit', Harry burst out as he scrambled to his feet, shaken.

Hermione was regarding Ron grimly. 'Theifs downfall', she said, 'washes away any trace of enchantment, no magical concealment will get through that. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner!'

Griphook was shaking his head looking slightly manic. 'They are into us', he muttered, 'setting up all defences'.

Harry forced down a shiver, and tried to steel himself. No time for hesitating. 'Well we'd better get on with it then', he said. Ron and Hermione were also on their feet, Griphook glaring at them. Suddenly, there was a bewildered grunt from behind Harry, he spun and remembered suddenly. Bogrod! He'd nearly forgotten they had another goblin with them, and realised that his imperious must have lifted in the waterfall. He sent the poor old goblin a silent apology, wincing as he muttered the spell again, watching as his eyes glazed over, totally surrendering his will to Harry.

'Good', said Griphook, 'we need him'.

Harry nodded in reply, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like using unforgivables.

'Alright then, lead the way'

They walked off into the darkness after the goblin. 'Just a thought', Ron said, panting slightly, 'how in Merlins name are we gonna get out?'

'No bloody clue', Harry said. And honestly, he hadn't the slightest idea at all.

They walked and walked. There was no getting used to the darkness, it was so heavy, just pressing into your eyeballs, not even a strong lumos could really penetrate it. The smell of damp permeated the air.

'Are we nearly there?', Harry asked.

'Not far, Harry Potter, not far...', said Griphook, who was leading the way.

They turned what felt like the millionth corner, and were greeted with the sudden pinkish glow of a flame, Harry sighed in relief. And then he froze. He could see now, but what he could see was absolutely horrifyingly terrible. A gigantic dragon, spiked wings and large fangs, was tethered to the ground before them by huge metal cuffs that clung round it's legs. Years spent deep underground had turned its skin milky white and flaky, it's eyes seemed to have clouded , and it's wings crushed into its body. Nevertheless, it was terrifying. It roared at them hoarsely, curls of fire spitting from a it's had met dragons before, neither of those times had been particularly enjoyable, he definitely didn't have an affinity for the scaled beasts. Ron and Hermione didn't either, both looking as stricken as he felt.

Griphook tutted at the froze trio impatiently. 'It's partially blind, still savage, but we have means to continue it'. He held his bony hand out for the bag Ron was carrying. 'It knows what to expect when the clankers come out, give them to me'.

Ron passed him the bag and the goblin pulled out the small metal contraptions. They watched curiously as Griphook began to shake them, the dull thud of metal on metal echoing off the walls. The noise was grinding on the ears, Harry could almost feel his skull vibrate. Not for their at time today, he wished Draco were with him, wanted someone to hold his hand. The noise made him feel on edge, uneasy. The effect on the dragon was immediate, it retreated as quickly as its heavy body would allow, cowering against the wall, terrified of the five tiny passers by. Hermione gasped, there were tears in her eyes.

'He expects pain when he hears the noise', griphook explained, 'it will back off, allowing Bogrod to open up the vault'.

Harry hated to see the dragon trembling, such a magnificent creature reduced to such an existence, covered in scars and slashes. It was true though, a door had been revealed at the end of the passage as the dragon moved off. They advanced, and when they reached the wooden door he willed Bogrod to press his palm against it. For a moment, nothing happened, and they all waited. Then the door melted away, revealing a trove of treasure like Harry had never seen before. The vault was stacked floor to ceiling with gold and silver, goblets and armour and jewellery, the skins of strange creatures, teeth and horns, statues and crowns. It took another moment for him to come to his senses, they weren't here to observe, and who knew how much time they had.

'Right everyone, search, fast'.

They weren't certain what horcrux they were looking for in the vault. It could be Hufflepuffs cup, and he'd done his best to describe it to Ron and Hermione, but there was another Horcrux they still hadn't figured out yet. So far, the ring, the diary, the pendant, had all been destroyed. The snake and the cup were in the list, but there was still one more horcrux, the last one, and Harry didn't know what it would be.

'Why didn't we bring Malfoy in the end?', Ron asked, rather insensitively, missing the way Harry flinched. 'He'd know where to look'.

'You know why', Harry heard Hermione mutter to Ron darkly, 'so don't you dare bring it up again Ronald'.

Hermione's tone seemed to have taken effect, because his shoulders slumped and he shut up. Hermione really was terrifying when she wanted to be. He caught Ron's eye and gave him a small shrug. Ron was right, and he knew it, Draco would have been extremely useful right about now. He'd made the right decision bough, so that was that. Hermione was still fuming as they searched; suddenly the door reappeared with a low thud, and the room was plunged into darkness.

'Guys?', Harry called out anxiously.

He felt Ron's hand in his shoulder. 'Right here mate', he said reassuringly.

'Lumos' they heard Hermione whisper, and they could see again.

'No matter', Griphook said, 'Bognor will be able to let us out'.

Being trapped in the vault made Harry feel very uneasy, he didn't like closed in spaces, especially not when they were hundreds of feet underground. In a death eaters vault. Whilst said death eater was in a rage searching for them. Not exactly the best position to be in. He steeled himself however, and forced himself to keep searching.

'We have little time', Griphook muttered, to himself. Harry wished he'd shut up, Griphook wasn't the nicest company.

He and Ron also lit there wands, scouring the shelves and piles. He spotted the fake sword, lying in a jumble of chains. No luck yet, maybe-

'Harry! Could this be-? Ahhhh' Hermione cut off with a shrill yelp.

Harry and Ron spun simultaneously to see Hermione clutching at her hand, a goblet tumbling to the floor beside her. A second later, the goblet shivered, and split, becoming two goblets. Then it split again. And again. And again. A pile of goblets was beginning to mount at Hermione's feet, the original one now indiscernible.

'It burned me!', Hermione shrieked, offering the welted, red fingers of her left hand to Ron and Harry.

'There must be Gemini and Flagrante curses on the vault', said Griphook. 'Everything you touch will burn and multiply, the copies are worthless'.

Hermione gasped, and Harry felt a spike of fear. 'The more we handle, the more treasure will multiply!'

Now he understood. 'We'll be crushed to death... Or burnt'. His voice was a hoarse whisper. 'Don't touch anything', Harry said desperately'.

If they could just stand still until someone spotted the horcrux, then-

'Shit!', Ron exclaimed. He had stepped backwards, nudging one if the fallen goblets with his foot, and it exploded into a shower if more goblets. He jumped, nursing his foot, a hole burning right through the shoe.

'Stand still', Hermione ordered.

'Alright', Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt, 'all we need to do is look around for the cup, remember it should have a badger on it, two handles...'

Without moving their feet, the three of them waved their wands across the walls, searching in every corner, on every shelf. It was virtually impossible not to touch anything, Harry's arm brushed against a mountainous pile of galleons, they sacked him as they fell, joining the goblets at their feet. There was barely space to stand without getting burnt now. Suddenly Harry spotted it.

'There!', he nearly shouted, 'I see it!'

It was high up on a shelf in the corner of the room, hidden far out of reach.

'How the hell are we gonna get up there without touching anything?', Ron asked.

Harry had no idea.

'Accio cup', Hermione cried, clearly forgetting what Griphook had told them, that spell wouldn't work of course.

'No use, no use', snarled the goblin.

'What do we do then Griphook?' Harry demanded, rounding on him. 'You want the sword, you have to help us'.

The goblin didn't say a word, just stood there with his arms crossed. Harry growled in distress.

'Wait! Can we touch it with the sword?', Ron said.

'Brilliant!' Harry said, 'Hermione-'

Hermione was already fumbling for her beaded bag, rummaging inside. She drew out the shining sword. Harry sized it by the ruby hilt. It didn't multiply under his hands. This better work. The shelf was way to high for them to reach, even for Ron, who was the tallest if all three, and obviously the couldn't climb.

'Hermione', Harry said, 'I need to get up there-'

Before he could finish speaking, Hermione had pointed her wand at him, 'Levicorpus', she whispered, and Harry felt himself hoisted in he air by his ankle. Harry could hear alarm bells going off, it was only minutes before someone arrived and found them in here. Upside down in the air, he crashed into a pile of armour and weapons, and they tumbled to the floor, instantly burning and multiplying. He could hear Ron and Hermione screaming, and they struggled, waist deep in the hot metal. He needed to reach the cup first, then he could help them. Stretching as far as he could, he managed to hook the goblet of the end of the sword, and it slip down the blade. Yes! He had it.

Just then, Hermione's spell failed, and he tumbled down, landing in the boiling tide of red hot treasure. His friends were still screaming, Harry tried to grit his teeth against the pain. Griphook was slowly sinking out of sight, his eyes rolling in his head. Summoning all his strength, Harry grasped his hand, pulling him up. They needed the goblin if they wanted to get out. In the struggle, he felt the sword slip from his hand.

'Find it', he yelled, fighting the against burning pain that was willing him to surrender, 'where's the sword, the cup?'

'There', he heard Ron shout.

Harry spotted it at exactly the same time as Griphook. The goblin lunged, and in that instant, he realised that the he had never expected them to give him the sword, hadn't believed they would keep their word. Griphooks hand clutched at the sword, grasping the hilt, then holding it high above Harry's reach, being buried in the treasure as he was. The tiny gold goblet was still skewered in the handle as the goblin scrambled away from.

'Stop', Harry bellowed as the goblin retreated, but it was no use, neither Ron or Hermione could move, buried to the chest in the scalding metal now, they could only watch as Griphook seized Bogrod, pressing his palm to the vault door. It disappeared at his touch, and an avalanche of hot silver and gold pushed them out of the door. Harry's was beginning to lose hope. Then he saw Draco.

Draco had managed to get rid of his goblin as soon as he reached the carts, binding him, then driven down into the depths, heading straight for Bellatrix's vault. He disembarked, then started running when he heard the alarms go off. He couldn't let someone else find Harry before he did,needed to reach the trio first. The corridor down to the vault was swarming with little goblins, battling against the dragon that blocked the way as it struggled to get loose from its bonds. They were preoccupied for the moment, allowing Draco to slip past unnoticed. His run quickened into a sprint, he could see the door to the vault, were they in there? As if in answer to his question, the door melted, a tidal wave of treatise spilling out, bearing Harry and his friends, along with two goblins. One, Griphook? was clutching the sword, a small cup hanging off the blade, was this what Harry was after? His eyes met Harry's. The boys face was red and scalded, his clothes tattered and ripped, revealing large welts. Shit, what was happening. Relief was painted across Harry's face, and it calmed Draco. Whilst they grinned at one another goofily, Hermione yelled at Draco, pulling him out of his stupor.

'Stop the goblin!'

He whirled to face the small goblin, who was struggling to get free of the treasure, the sword press close to his chest.

'Stupefy', he yelled. Griphook fell to the ground as the red blast hit him square in, the sword tumbling out f his grasp. The goblet rolled free, and Draco dived to pick it up. He gasped as the metal seared his skin, almost dropping it, as another, identical looking cup split from it, falling to the floor with a clang.

'Don't drop it', Harry yelled. Draco realised what was happening, remembered what his father had told him about the security measures placed in their vaults. He needed to get Harry out of there now, else it would kill him. The three teenagers were struggling in vain to escape, looking weaker by the second. More goblins were beginning to appear at the end of the corridor, having dealt with the dragon. They didn't have long.

'Accio Harry Potter', he tried desperately. To his surprise, it worked, and came flying out of the treasure toward him, landing with a crash by Draco's gets. Quickly, he did the same for the other two, so that they were all free from the mounting likes of burning treasure that kept if pounding it of the vault. Draco pulled Harry to his feet, checking him as quickly as possible, making sure he was ok. Aside from the obvious burns, none of the three were horribly injured, good. 'Stupid boy', Draco snarled hard heartedly at Harry, who grinned sheepishly back at him in response.

Draco really wanted to hug him right now, kiss him, but before he could, a bang behind them sounded and he whirled to see the entourage of goblins hurling down the corridor towards them.

'Bloody hell', he heard Ron mutter beside them.

'Shit', Harry said in reply.

Each of them pulled out their wands, and begun to throw a tumult of spell at the approaching army. There was too many of them, and they were nearly here. Before Draco could act, Harry had pointed his wand at the ceiling. 'Reducto', he yelled.

Rubble came crashing down as the rock overheard burst, falling in the corridor before then, effectively cutting off the path of the goblins. The spell was powerful, and Draco watched, in horror, as Harry was blasted off his feet, slamming against the wall, falling in a broken heap. He didn't get up, just lay there, totally unmoving. Almost lifeless.


	8. The dragon

Hermione rushed over to Harry's side, as Draco screamed. His body was totally limp, he was white as a sheet. He threw himself at at the boy on the floor, shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him desperately but it wasn't working. Draco knew he was being irrational, ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Harry's eyes remained closed, he wasn't even breathing. He couldn't be dead, not now, not here.

'Draco get off him', Hermione said firmly, but he didn't listen, he needed Harry to wake up, now. 'Ron, help me', she said.

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms grip him around the waist, and he was hauled awkwardly away from Harry. Ron was tall, even taller than him, and he matched him for strength. Draco struggled to get out of his grip and back to Harry, but Ron was intent, and his hold didn't loosen. 'Malfoy, stop', he yelled. Draco did stop, momentarily, only to start struggling again, snarling at Ron through gritted teeth. 'I can't let him die', he said.

'It's ok, Malfoy', Hermione said softly., 'he's ok. Too much magical exertion I think'. She was leant over Harry intently, muttering spells quickly. Then she reached into her bag for a small bottle of potion, lowering it to Harry's lips.

'What's that?', Malfoy asked anxiously.

'Pepper up', Hermione said simply.

Suddenly Harry took a deep, shaky breath in, his chest visibly rising. Draco nearly collapsed with relief, and felt Ron's arms slacken around him. Ron breathed out a sigh of as well. Even though Hermione had said he was going to be all right, it still worried Draco silly to see the boy sprawled out on the floor unmoving, seemingly lifeless. He'd only just found Harry again, he couldn't lose him so fast. Slowly, Hermione helped Harry sit up, and within a minute, all the colour had returned to his face and he pulled himself to his feet.

'Knocked myself out', he said, with a sheepish grin, looking at Draco timidly.

'You fucking twat Potter, don't do that to me again', Draco said, suddenly very angry with the smaller boy, who blushed deeper, approaching him awkwardly.

'Better get used to it mate, Harry's had one too many near death experiences, this one was quite tame actually', Ron said with a grimace.

Harry nodded in agreement. 'Ron's right, I do seem to get into this sort of situation quite a lot'.

Draco softened slightly, he couldn't stay mad at Harry, he was just insanely worried for him, and it seemed that he had every reason to be. It was a wonder he'd survived this far as it was.

'You scared me Harry', he said softly, stepping closer to the brunette.

'I know, I'm sorry'.

They were so close now, Draco could feel the warmth from Harry's body, reassuring and calming.

'I can't lose you', Draco said, 'please?', he didn't quite know what he was asking for, but Harry did.

'Oh fuck it', Harry said, and he pressed himself against Draco hard. Their mouths met with a furious passion, and for a moment, they became entirely lost in each other. Draco's heart was soaring, at last, Harry was his! Finally, he'd given up on his stupid whim to protect Draco, finally they could be together. Harry's lips against his were the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced in his life. He'd could do this forever-

'Uhmmm-'

There was an awkward cough from Ron beside them and the pulled apart sheepishly. 'Glad you're alright Harry, but get a room you two'.

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck to hide his embarrassment, but Draco could feel him grinning against his skin.

'I wasn't aware that was an option Weasel', he drawled in a seductive tone.

Ron became a deep red, muttering something crude that Draco was quite glad he didn't hear.

'Harry mate, could you not have fallen for anyone else, like I dunno, Seamus?' Ron said with a grimace.

Harry grinned at him with a little flush. 'Seamus isn't really my type'.

'Why not?', Ron asked, 'he's a decent bloke'.

'Another bottom?', Draco suggested wickedly. Harry blushed furiously and Ron turned a satisfying shade of green.

'Piss off', Harry muttered, playfully giving the blonde a shove. Draco just grinned at himself. He always knew how to get Harry riled up. Harry wasn't going to back down now, however, he wanted to get even.

'So, I thought you were supposed to be supremely intelligent', he teased.

'Yes', Draco snapped, confused, 'what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, you didn't seem to be very helpful just then, you know, when I was unconscious. I mean, Ron had to hold you back, maybe we still can't bring you along, clearly you can't perform under pressure'.

Now it was Draco's turn to flush. Harry had hit a sore spot, Malfoy's never lost their cool, but Draco had just lost it majorly.

'Clearly, Harry, I can't keep my head around you, so blame yourself. You're the one that fainted, so maybe we need to leave you behind with a babysitter, not me. I saved your ass just now, so no more from you thank you. And with regards to my performance, I'll make sure you understand exactly where I stand on that as soon as the time presents itself'.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, and the boy groaned, blushing even deeper than before. Draco smiled triumphantly, he'd won.

Ron was grimacing at them. Hermione now joined them, she's been knelt in the floor still, sorting through her bag. God knows what's in there, Draco thought.

'I think they're rather cute together', she said sweetly.

'I am not cute', he said disdainfully.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at him unfazed.

'It's nice that someone had found love, don't you think Ron'.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and he smirked back. Clearly, the two were madly in love, but neither had the balls to do anything about it. Maybe weasel was too stupid to have figured it out. They were supposed to be Gryffindors for Merlins sake.

A sudden loud bang echoed through the room they were in.

'Blast', Hermione said, 'I knew it wouldn't hold for long'.

Draco had almost forgotten where they were, what with reviving Harry and all. They needed to escape, and fast.

'Does anyone have a plan?', Harry asked, looking at Hermione expectantly.

'Well...um...we could...', she stuttered.

Clearly none of them had any clue how to get themselves out of this ridiculous situation they'd found themselves in. Draco sighed dramatically.

'Merlin, I've no idea how you've made it this far. Harry, what were you thinking, leave me behind? Do you want to defeat the dark lord?'

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde.

'Just get in with it, your ego is big enough, you don't need anymore praise'.

'You haven't given me any at all yet', he replied with a pout.

'Well I can always show you how I feel', Harry said, his hand snaking up Draco's arm, sending little shockwaves through his body.

'Oh really?', he asked with a smirk.

Hermione interrupted before Harry could reply. 'I know your in the honey moon phase, or whatever it's called, but can we just press pause? Just get us out of here'.

'Alright. This is the plan'.

Harry had never been in such a rapid roller coaster of emotions as he had just now. When Draco had appeared at the vault, he'd felt first shocked, then hugely relieved. Then he'd remembered the goblin, and was angry and scared, that they would lose the horcrux. Then overjoyed when Draco had retrieved it, guilty and awkward but also very grateful when the blonde had saved them, even though Harry had tried to leave him behind. Then obviously he's blacked out and now, after that kiss, he was giddy and so extremely happy. Now however, after hearing Draco's plan, he felt his heart drop back into his stomach with nerves. It was a ridiculous plan, more likely it would result in getting them killed...but it was the only plan they had. Ron was clearly in agreement with Harry, shaking his head in disbelief as Draco explained how he was going to get them out. The four of them worked quickly, Hermione vanishing the rubble in the corridor that was separating them from the throng of angry goblins on the other side. Red jets of light were thrown every which way as they battled through, little bodies dropping to the floor around them. However, they still had to get past the dragon. Draco's idea was to battle their way out, fighting all the way up, then disapparate as soon as they had the chance. As non of them could think up a better plan, they all agreed this was the only way to go. The tethered dragon let out a roar, spitting fire, and Harry noticed the arrival of several wizard guards. With only goblins to fight, they stood a fighting chance of escaping, but wizards were another thing. Their prospects suddenly didn't look so good. Draco was trying his best to keep Harry behind him, blocking any spells from reaching them, and this have Harry a chance to think. The dragon threw another gush of flame at the oncoming wizards; they all turned and fled back up the corridor, away from the four bank robbers. A sudden flash of inspiration, or rather madness came to Harry. He pointed his wand at the thick cuffs that chained the dragons legs to the floor. 'Relashio', he yelled.

The cuffs broke off with a loud bang. Draco spun to look at him in shock.

'What the hell are you doing Harry?'

Harry pulled on Draco's band to tug him out of the way as another sunning spell was sent at his head. They missed it narrowly.

'This way', Harry shouted in reply, and ran, still firing spells into the crowd of goblins, straight for the thrashing dragon.

'Harry- Harry- what?', Hermione was stuttering as she ran after him.

'Climb up!' Harry said as he reached the beast. 'Come on', he urged, tugging at his friends. They all seemed to understand what his plan was, clearly none of them approved, but there wasn't enough time to discuss. They just had to follow Harry and trust him. The dragon didn't even sent o notice they were on its back, or that it was now untethered. The four of them way now a roars its massive scaly back, clinging on desperately to the large, jagged horns that stuck out in a trail down its spine. Hat ions sent a stinging hex at its tail, sending it teeing up onto two legs. Then it realised it was free. The roar it let out was fiercer, louder than any thing they'd heard so far. Harry dug his knees in, feeling Draco's arm clinging tightly around his waist as the beast began to move. It's wings opened with difficult, but Harry could feel it getting stronger as it grew angrier. The remaining goblins scattered, screaming . Some goblins stood there ground, and were throwing daggers at the dragon. They had no effect, bouncing off the hard shiny scales. Harry winced as a well thrown knife sliced into his arm. He heard Draco growl behind him, and suddenly could ignore the pain as he felt his heart warm with happiness. Draco was with him, so everything was going to be alright.

Flapping its wings, the dragon made its way to the passage entrance. Harry suddenly decided that this wasn't actually a good idea.

'We'll never fit!', Hermione screamed. It was true, the doorway was much to small for such a massive creature. The dragon had realised this too, but nothing was going to stop him now. It opened its mouth, belching flames, blasting the tunnel. The floor and ceiling cracked and crumbled. Using its almighty strength, the dragon clawed its was through the walls, struggled upwards to the light and fresh air. The four could do nothing but shut there eyes against the dust and rock that fell around them, deafened by the roars and crashing if rock. Any minute, this could all go wrong, Harry thought, they could fall off, back into the void of endless vaults to their death. Draco's strong arms kept him anchored. Hermione and Draco were now shouting spells, 'defodio', Hermione yelled and the rock was blasted away under her gouging spell. The yells of the goblins were growing more muffled as the dragon fought through the caverns, its fiery breath keeping their progress ahead clear-

At last, by combined force of their spells and the dragons brute strength, they burst fourth into the grand marble hall. Goblins and wizards shrieked as the blasted through, running for cover. Finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings and it began to flap, lifting them up, it's head turned to the fresh air, sensing freedom for the first time in years. It took off, crashing through the doorway and into diagon alley. Then it launched itself into the sky, carrying Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco with it, far away from Gringotts and out of danger. For now at least.


End file.
